hacer el mal por el bien
by florcho
Summary: todo esta volviendo a hacer como lo era antes para los titanes...pero algo malo le ocurrirá a la bruja de los titanes y conocerán una nueva amiga n.n


**Hacer el mal por el bien**

-Robin, no vas a creerlo, él que esta detrás de todo esto es…-lo interrumpieron hablando al unísono.

-Sangre….

-Retirada-dijo Robin decidido.

-Viejo, lo tenemos enfrente-se quejaba el verde.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, ve a tu alrededor-el verde de mala gana volteó solo para ver a más de un villano que se acercaba a escuchar a su nuevo gobernante-Retirada-esta vez el verde asintió-vamos para allá-pero antes de que terminara de hablar la comunicación se había cortado.

-Raven ya escuchaste-dijo el verde, que solo veía a su compañera ir con paso firme donde sangre.

…

Con Robin:

Cortó la comunicación, al ser atacados por rayos rosas, saltó ágilmente hacia atrás evitando el impacto, pero, con ello soltando los papeles que tenia en las manos, el ataque dio justo en el escritorio volteándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Jinx

-Siempre tan observador Robin, aunque me temo que sigues siendo lento y una pregunta crees que esa ropa de civil engaña a alguien-dijo cruzando los brazos-bueno tal vez si, digo las personas pueden ser realmente estúpidas, Superman solo se quita sus anteojos y se pone un traje ridículo y nunca encuentran la semejanza, en fin ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La gente es bastante torpe, no lo crees, dejaron que esto pasara y fue tan fácil-decía en tono burlón.

-¿Por qué?-exigió la extraterrestre, mientras se ponían en guardia y la figura de Jessica, esta vez vestida de civil, se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente.

-Les encantaría saberlo no -más rayos rosas, pero esta vez contra los papeles haciendo que explotaran, un ataque más al resto de archivos en la caja fuerte-típico, guardar torpemente cosas importantes detrás de un cuadro-volteó a verlos-pero que tenemos aquí, los chicos buenos entrando a hurtadillas y robando, y yo que pensé que ese era mi trabajo, pero bueno ahora todo esta maravillosamente al revés aquí-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo el enmascarado-Nosotros te aceptamos ¿Por qué volviste con sangre?

-Acaso no haz escuchado nunca eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato Robin lindo, siempre tan curioso, que se le va a hacer, este par de gatos fueron curiosos y a mi solo me queda terminar con el refrán-una nueva oleada de rayos rosas.

…..

Con Sangre:

En el escenario estaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro por su reciente triunfo, con su habitual túnica, los civiles estaban asombrados al igual que los titanes, que aun observaban.

-Queridos ciudadanos, gracias por todo esto, es decir, si no fuera por ustedes, jamás abría llegado al poder-decía burlonamente.

Raven avanzaba con paso decidido hacia el escenario.

-Si alguno de ustedes esta pensando en que Los Titanes, bueno es su decisión, pero recuerden que también su resolución el aceptar que eran un mala influencia, así que ahora no piensen en culpable, por que si hay uno serian ustedes mismos, ustedes eligieron esto y se los agradezco, y como Los Titanes están fuera de la ley, cualquier intento ira en contra de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, se que no se quedarán quietos viendo la ciudad que con su ayuda he forjado…

Chico Bestia en un desesperado intento, jaló a Raven desde un callejón convertido en gorila, y se perdió en la oscuridad de este.

-Chico Bestia suéltame inmediatamente.

-Así que tengo un mensaje para ellos-continuaba Sangre-Tengo ojos en todos lados titanes y se de cada uno de sus movimientos, lo de ayer, ustedes aun lo recordaran, déjenme decirles que solo fue una deportista muestra de lo que puedo hacer, ellos entenderán…

Raven luchaba de nuevo con un gorila, que extrañamente con los anillos de Cyborg en verdad era negro, en el callejón al escuchar a Sangre mofarse de lo que había hecho.

-¡Qué me sueltes te digo!-pateó en el estómago al verde haciendo con ello que volviera a ser humano, este aun recuperando el aliento, tomo a Raven del hombro para detenerla.

-Y una advertencia, para todos los ciudadanos, si intentan aliarse en mi contra, recuerden que ustedes hicieron esto y también recuerden que si Los Titanes no me son obstáculo, menos ustedes y un mensaje a todos, eso es sólo el comienzo de un orden mundial-terminó de decir antes de salir del escenario-por cierto, ya los vi, encárgate de ellos-dijo como si hablara al viendo a una parte escondida del escenario a la que nadie había puesto atención por observar al orador, que ahora se marchaba entrando a un auto negro, le abría la puerta aquel sujeto trajeado y corpulento que estaba con el alcalde.

-Ah por cierto-dijo asomándose por la ventanilla desde la parte trasera del auto dirigiéndose al del traje- ya no me sirve, confió en que se encargaran.

-¡Que no ves que escapa!-decía Raven que era retenida de una o de otra forma por Chico Bestia-No quiero lastimarte.

-Raven, tienes que escucharme-decía mientras, trataba de detener a Raven si mucho éxito-Se como te sientes, cuando Terra nos traicionó y descubrimos que era Slade yo igual quería desquitarme con él, pero escúchame, no es el momento, es muy arriesgado-la hechicera se detuvo una lagrima rebelde quería salir de su ojo, pero volteó para que Chico Bestia no la viera o eso era o que intentó.

El chico se acerco a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y con la otra tomando a la chica del mentón para que lo viera, secando con el pulgar la lagrima que indómita salió de sus ahora oscurecidos ojos.

-Vamos a casa-dijo en voz baja-Robin sabrá que hacer-ella asintió-comenzaron a caminar, viendo como la gente se comenzaba a disipar con angustia impotencia y algunos con culpabilidad en el rostro, mientras los villanos estaban felices asaltando a alguna que otra persona.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-ambos voltearon solo para confirmar que sus oídos nos los engañaban, volando sobre ellos, estaba lo que parecía ser otra ex aliada, pero sus ojos no daban crédito al ver que comenzaba a atacarlos.

…..

Con Cyborg:

-Ese maldito-decía con impotencia mientras abollaba con los puños parte del mueble donde esta la computadora-me las pagará, como se atreve a volver y a burlar toda mi seguridad, maldito-decía desquitando un poco de su ira golpeando de nuevo el ya dañado mueble, casi terminando así con su existencia.

Ese maldito había logrado burlarse de nuevo de el había hecho que se seguridad pareciera de principiante, había lastimado a su hermanita y matado a quien deseaba ayudarlos y ahora como su más reciente golpe se adueñaba de su ciudad, eso era algo que no permitiría, estaba arto de él. De por si cuando se trataba de sangre era algo personal para él ahora lo era mucho más.

…

Con Robin:

Otro ataque de rayos apenas evadido por los Titanes, fue a dar con la puerta ventana, estallando el vidrio en mil pedazos, dejando caer las pesadas cortinas y dejando entrar la luz a la oscura habitación.

-Ustedes son unos bichos bastante divertidos, pero como plaga que son, deben ser eliminados y ya es hora de dejar de jugar.

Jugar, es lo que decía la pelinegra, pero para los titanes que apenas podían esquivar sus ataques y contraatacar de vez en cuando, esto por parte de Robin, ella evadía todo con bastante agilidad.

-Starfire, retirada-ordenó el líder indicando la ventana y lanzándole varios, discos explosivos y algunos otros que liberaron un espeso humo grisáceo.

El pelinegro saltó por la ventana, a varios pisos del suelo, verdad era incomodo llevar todo en los bolsillos y no en su acostumbrado cinturón, pero después de un esfuerzo logro sacar su gancho y no golpearse con el suelo justo a tiempo.

El humo se estaba disipando pero no veía salir a la extraterrestre, en su batalla de hace unos segundo apenas había evadido los ataques pero no hizo nada para atacar a Jinx y que ahora no apareciera por ningún lado lo preocupaba, vio hacia arriba a la ventana, pero nada, el humo se hacia cada ves más claro, espero unos segundos más mientras impaciente esperaba que la extraterrestre saliera, estaba por entrar al edificio cuando la pelirroja salió por la puerta principal, aun con el rostro serio, con el que había salido de la torre.

-Star, estas… ¿Estas bien?-ella solo asintió para dirigirse apresurada a la motocicleta del joven maravilla.

-Es hora de irnos o ella nos localizará nuevamente-el asintió aun extrañado por el comportamiento de la extraterrestre.

Aceleró rápidamente al subir a la moto con la chica detrás de él, ella solo se sujetaba de la moto a pesar de la velocidad con la que viajaban, cuando comenzaron a ser atacados por más rayos rosas e impacto de balas desde varios edificios, el chico hacía lo mejor para lograr que ningún disparo diera con su objetivo, pero estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

-Starfire debemos volar, nos alcanzaran, si seguimos así-varias cartas gigantes salían al ataque desde el frente, casi rozando el piso el chico pudo lograr dar una vuelta, quemando llanta, para detenerse y lograr lo deseado y continuar con su apresurada huida por otra calle, siendo el rozado por uno de las balas en su pierna izquierda, rasgando su pantalón provocando que sangrara.

-Mambo Jumbo-se escuchaba detrás de ellos-palomas comenzaban a alcanzarlos.

-¡Starfire!-gritó ya histérico el joven maravilla, pero ella solo lo veía con impotencia por el espejo izquierdo de la motocicleta.

-Eso intento, apenas- dijo la extraterrestre el chico comprendió al instante lo que le pasaba y tirando más bombas congelantes a algunos atacantes de los edificios, no logrando darles a algunos de ellos por la velocidad que llevaba, tiró algunas bombas de humo por todo el camino, logrando despistar un poco a los enemigos lo suficiente como para entrar por una angosta calle y que ellos siguieran de frente.

-Búsquenlos- ordenó la voz de Jessica- no deben estar lejos.

Vieron desde la oscuridad pasar a Mambo, algunos soldados de colmena armados y a Semore sobrevolando, obligándolos a esconderse aun más, así pasaron unos minutos, aprovechando la sombra de esa callejuela.

Aun debía pasar un rato más ocultos para despistar a sus enemigo y el pelinegro aun tenía u asunto que discutir con la pelirroja. Cuando lo considero pertinente, él pelinegro habló:

-Starfire, ¿qué ocurre? De nuevo no tienes poderes y me siento culpable, pero no se como…

-No es por tu causa Robin, bueno no directamente

-¿Puedo saber que ocurre?-dijo haciendo presión sobre su herida.

La extraterrestre estaba recelosa, pero en verdad necesitaba un consejo.

-Hoy en la mañana después de nuestra plática, fui a la habitación de Raven-el chico puso mayor atención a ver que su temor se hacia verdad-ahora se que mi comportamiento estuvo mal….

…

Con Raven:

Se cubrió a ella y a Chico Bestia del ataque lanzado con un campo de fuerza, deshaciéndolo inmediatamente, para separarse de él y buscar una forma de detener el ataque.

Rayos amarillos perseguían a Chico Bestia ahora convertido en un chita para intentar escapar, no quería hacerle daño a su atacante y menos por lo que significaba a su mejor amigo, se escabulló en una calle siendo alcanzado por Raven al poco tiempo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-dijo el Chico bestia, la chica asintió.

-Pero, antes debo averiguar por que esta haciendo esto, tal vez este bajo el control de Sangre, debemos ayudarla-el chico asintió-solo debo intentar estar en su mente, necesito que la distraigas.

-Pueden correr pero no esconderse-decía burlonamente, Raven hizo una señal y Chico Bestia salió al encuentro.

-Abeja, detente-gritaba el verde-no lo escuches, te esta controlando-ella se rió

-Niño tonto no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda decirme que hacer-de nuevo se lanzo sobre él atacándolo repetidamente con sus rayos, el chico apenas podía evitarlos, ella se encogió y siguió atacándolo, mientras el chico gritaba al la par que ella lo picaba.

-Olvidas que yo también puedo ser pequeño-le dijo entre gritos-para convertirse en un abejorro, la chica tomó por sorpresa esto y volvió a su tamaño original, aprovechando la distracción, el Chico Bestia se convirtió en gorila y la apresó entre sus manos contra la pared, evitado así que se moviera o lograra atacarlo, pero le resultaba un poco más difícil mantenerla así a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Detrás de ellos Raven estaba flotando en su habitual posición y un cuervo negro salió de su cuerpo una ve recitada su también conocido "Azarath Mitrion Zinthos".

El cuervo voló hasta encontrarse con Abeja parando esta su intento de huir.

-Abeja escúchame-decía esta en su mente sentía incomoda, pero no lograba detectar que era, no podía detectar ningún control mental.

-Sal de mi mete-decía esta.

-No puedo ayudarte si tu no me dejas, déjame ver que es lo que ocurre, somos tus amigos, sólo queremos ayudarte.

-No necesito ser ayudada-dijo esta llena de ira-de un momento a otro él cuervo salió de su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido y violento, no volaba si no que era lanzando fuera de ella, chocando contra el cuerpo de la hechicera con la misma fuerza haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-Raven-dijo Chico Bestia soltando a Abeja yendo a socorrer a su amiga.

Esta apenas se incorporó sobando su cabeza, Chico Bestia la ayudo a levantarse, se pusieron en guardia pero Abeja había desaparecido.

Escucharon un estruendo acercándose rápidamente, se escondieron en un callejón.

-Encuéntrenlos-ordenaba Billy numeroso, seguido por Mambo y sus cartas gigantes.

Pasaron así unos minutos escondidos en las sombras hasta que vieron pasar al peligro.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la torre-dijo Raven, Chico Bestia asintió y Raven cubrió a ambos con energía oscura.

…..

En la torre T:

Cyborg aun miraba con rencor la pantalla, mirando fijamente hacia la destruida mesa, estaba aun colérico y quería desquitarse con sangre por todo lo que había hecho.

-Mi querido estudiante, esa no es forma de usar tu energía, la estas desperdiciando-Cyborg volteo inmediatamente para toparse con la figura que tanto deseaba destruir, ahí parado como si nada en el marco de la puerta, sus alarmas ni siquiera lo habían notado, no sabía cómo lo había hacho, pero, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no lo dejaría escapar.

-Eres un maldito-dijo apuntándolo ya con su cañón sónico.

-Esa no es forma de recibir a tu maestro-chasqueó los dedos y su cañón se desactivo, dejando confundido al metálico.

-Pero, ¿Cómo demo…?

-Fascinante ¿No? Querido Cyborg creo que yo aprendo más de nuestros agradables encuentros que ustedes, no es así.

-¿Qué quieres sangre?-Cyborg estaba furioso, intentando ser discreto presionó un botón en la computadora, varias armas salieron del techo apuntando a sangre, tenía varios puntos rojos en su pecho y cabeza, el negaba con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba con la lengua.

-Nunca aprenden, aunque debo de decir que su espíritu es indomable-haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha las armas se desactivaron-no mi querido estudiante, si viniera a atacarte probablemente ya estarías muerto, pero no es esa mi intención, solo vengo a hacerte una amistosa visita, no hacemos eso con los que nos sirven.

-Guarda tu amistad para quien la quiera-el moreno no quería mostrar temor, pero sangre se comenzaba acercar a él lentamente, bajando una por una las escaleras, sin ninguna prisa, el metálico se sentía frustrado, cada intento hecho para atacarlo había sido desactivado, el sujeto frente a él negaba de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Como quieras, pero ya vendrán a mi todos ustedes lo harán tarde o temprano, tendrán que hacerlo y yo estaré esperando-Cyborg no esperó más se lanzó contra Sangre, sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, en el instante que iba a caer sobre el con todo su peso Sangre desapareció, provocando que también aboyara el piso, aunque un poco aturdido por el golpe el metálico se levanto de inmediato, viendo a todos lados, en guardia esperando el ataque, que nunca llegó revisó cada rincón de la sala, nada, fue de inmediato a la computadora, conecto a la pantalla todas las cámaras de seguridad de la torre, todos los pasillos, salas, baños, habitaciones y cuartos de seguridad totalmente vacíos, se había ido y justo en sus narices, un ruido detrás de él lo saco de sus pensamientos de venganza.

La puerta del living se abrió dejando entrar a Raven y Chico Bestia que habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, al entrar vieron la mesa hecha añicos y a su compañero terriblemente serio ante la computadora.

-Cyborg, viejo ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Sangre-Ambos chicos se vieron un instante para después ver a Cyborg que ya había dado vuelta y ahora los observaba.

…..

Con Robin:

El veía seriamente a Starfire, que ya había contado su relato sin omitir detalles, sin intentar evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el chico estaba pasmado ante la declaración de la extraterrestre sin terminar de digerir lo que le había dicho.

-Y dime Robin ¿en verdad soy tan terrible? Tengo que disculparme con la amiga Raven por haberla tratado así, creo que todo fue dicho en un mal momento sobretodo, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes y sobre todo por que ellos afectaron más a nuestra amiga por el desafortunado fallecimiento del amigo Esteban, aunque su padre no fue amable, creo que comprendo su desgracia y…-antes de que continuara divagando Robin decidió interrumpirla logrando al fin salir de su asombro.

-Star…

-… se que no es fácil la perdida de un ser amado, pero….

-Star…

-… me abría gustado que no nos gritara de esa forma y…

-Starfire-casi grito el pelinegro.

-¿Si?

-Yo no creo que seas tan terrible, solo creo que deberías aprender a controlarte un poco-la extraterrestre bajo la mirada-cuando me contaste lo que pasó me decepcioné de ti, en verdad creo que deberías disculparte con Raven para ella no es buen momento y le va a hacer falta su mejor amiga-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿En verdad crees que me perdone?-dijo aun con la mirada e el suelo.

-Todo es posible, si le das un poco de tiempo no veo porqué no y por lo que me dices ella intentó disculparse ¿no?-ella asintió, el se asomó por la calle-vamos a casa, le dijo a la extraterrestre-ella lo abrazó y el correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias amigo Robin, por favor sean muy felices juntos.

…..

En la torre T:

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Starfire y Robin se les unieran en la sala este último aun con ropa de civil, mientras Star era ella de nuevo, Raven y Cyborg terminaban de recoger lo que quedaba de la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó Robin al entrar-los tres titanes que sabían la respuesta se vieron unos a otros.

-Viejo será mejor que te sientes-dijo Cyborg, Robin asintió y fue al sillón grande, después de unos segundos todos los titanes estaban ya reunidos, en este orden Starfire, Robin, Raven, Chico Bestia y finalmente Cyborg.

-Sangre estuvo aquí, lo tuve enfrente y no pude detenerlo-el metálico no podía ver a la cara a sus compañeros- pero el no destruyó nada, ni siquiera me atacó, yo intenté hacerlo, pero el desactivaba todas mis armas al parecer con solo pensarlo, lo siento.

-¿Qué quería?-dijo el enmascarado, tenia una pierda cruzada al igual que el brazo izquierdo y se frotaba la barbilla con la mano derecha.

-No lo dijo, mencionó algo de que pronto iríamos a él-todos se miraron con preocupación.

-Nosotros también fuimos atacados-dijo la extraterrestre- Jessica nos dio a entender que ella es Jinx-otro intercambio de miradas.

-Justo cuando encontramos algo de información, pero lo explotó todo, lo único que alcance a leer fue que nuestra querida directora, no es tampoco quien dice ser, era profesora en la academia de sangre-de nuevo intercambió de miradas.

-No todo se perdió-dijo sacando el expediente del alcalde

-Buen trabajo Star-dijo Robin tomando los papeles

-Umm viejo ¿Qué es eso?

-La verdadera identidad, de nuestro ex alcalde, si queremos respuestas, debemos buscarlo a él, un tal Roberto Ponte y tenemos su dirección-una media sonrisa se posó en el rostro de todos, aun seguían en el juego.

Un intercambió de miradas entre Raven y Chico Bestia y un asentimiento de parte de ella.

-Tenemos algo que decirles-dijo la encapuchada llamando la atención de todos-después del discurso de Sangre, fuimos atacados-Robin puso especial atención-por Abeja.

-¡Qué! Debes estar jugando-dijo Cyborg-ella esta de nuestro lado, no bromees con eso-dijo apuntándola con un dedo mirándola seriamente.

-Viejo no esta bromeando, ella me pateó el trasero.

El moreno se levanto y se encaminó a Raven tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola mientras decía.

-Él tiene que estar en su mente, dime que sentiste el control de Sangre en ella, por favor-ella bajó la mirada, él metálico se exasperó estaba furioso, soltó a la chica.

-Logré estar en su mente unos segundos, no puede encontrar a Sangre ahí, no se como lo hizo pero logró sacarme en un segundo, lo siento.

-No, ella debe estar… por favor, no-se sentó de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, desde hacia ya varias semanas que todos sabían que había algo entre ellos, pero nadie le decía nada, ni siquiera Chico Bestia intentó hacer una broma.

-Cyborg, tranquilízate llegaremos al fondo de esto, si Sangre esta controlando a Abeja, puede que haga lo mismo con Jinx- Raven negó.

-No pude sentir nada tampoco en Jessica, ni siquiera el aura de Jinx-se sentía tan impotente, al no ser de ayuda a sus amigos, en verdad quería decirles lo que querían escuchar, Robin se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndola alzar la mirada, le regaló una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

-Ese maldito, me las va a pagar-decía Cyborg.

-Así será-dijo Raven-pero todo a su tiempo, no podemos procesar esto a un nivel emocional o estaremos perdidos.

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! No puedo hacer como tú es algo que no puedo controlar, Raven, es alguien que de verdad me importa no sabes lo difícil que es y lo que siento-dijo el metálico, levantándose viendo solo a Raven.

-Si lo sé-dijo Raven para levantarse y salir de la sala.

-No Rae, espera, no quise decir…-

-Bien hecho viejo-le reprocho Chico Bestia.

-Saldremos en la noche-dijo Robin antes de ir tras Raven, pero fue detenido por la pelirroja para después ella encaminarse a la puerta, mientras el le daba un media sonrisa implorando en su mente para que las cosas no empeoraran.

…

Con Raven:

Haciendo usos de sus poderes ahora se encontraba en el techo de la gran T, no flotaba estaba sentada en la orilla, viendo las olas golpear con las rocas.

La ultimas imágenes de Esteban pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, sobre todo el ataque de Jinx, pero trataba solo de recordarlo como el amigo con el que logró encariñarse al poco tiempo pero algo tarde, ya que su amistad apenas había durado unos minutos, la impotencia y la rabia se mezclaban en ella haciendo temblar sus manos en energía oscura mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojos, cerró los parpados fuertemente para contenerla.

Luego estaba el asunto de Robin, no tenia duda ella lo amaba y no le importaba nada de lo que había provocado Jessica.

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Starfire, ella era su amiga y razón por la que había ocultado sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo, pero ahora no sabía si podía llamarla así una vez más.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-la voz la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos, no esperaba que nadie la siguiera y mucho menos ella, solo asintió, tenía que intentar disculparse con ella, la pelirroja se sentó a la orilla de la torre con ella.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambas-tu primero-de nuevo juntas-apenas sonrieron, mientras veían el océano.

-Raven, te debo una disculpa, mi conducta fue muy inadecuada, quisiera que me perdonaras por ello, estaba molesta, por que Robin no quería volver conmigo, los celos me cegaron y temo que me desquite contigo en una forma por decorosa, pero ustedes… son mis amigos y verlos felices supongo que a mi también me hará feliz aunque tarde un tiempo en acostumbrarme, por favor si tu pudieras perdonarme, prometo controlarme más y no volver a atacarte de la forma que lo hice-vio a la encapuchada esperando respuesta, bajo la mirada al ver que no contestaba.

-Star, yo te debo una disculpa, yo también me desquite contigo, no debí sacar mi frustración aprovechando nuestra pequeña pelea, estaba muy tensa y no supe como tomarlo, lo siento y acepto tus disculpas.

-OH Raven, yo también acepto tus disculpas y entonces ¿amigas?-los ojos verdes de la extraterrestre brillaban con esperanza.

-Tal vez, dejemos que el tiempo curé las heridas-la sonrisa de Star se desvaneció ligeramente, pero no del todo, ella no había dicho no, entonces tenía muchísimas esperanzas.

-Gracias-dijo sin atreverse a abrasarla aun-¿Te gustaría habar de lo ocurrido?

-En verdad preferiría estar sola-dijo la hechicera.

-De acuerdo-la extraterrestre se levanto y entró a la torre.

Raven se quedó así sentada viendo a la nada, dejando al viento despeinar su cabello, recordando a su amigo Estevan, luego se refregó unas lágrimas que volvían a salir de su rostro. Miró de nuevo a la nada, todo estaba hecho un desastre, desde que esto había comenzado, parecía que Sangre leía sus pensamientos, sabía cual sería su próximo movimiento, de pronto una idea asaltó su mente, sacó su comunicador.

-Raven llamando Kid Flash -nada. Un momento después.

-Raven llamado a Kid Flash-nada. Tal vez estaría ocupado en algo, tal vez alguna misión, cerró su comunicador y se quedó ahí sentada viendo las olas chocar contra las rocas, una y otra vez, después de un rato decidió despejar su mente, comenzó a flotar con las piernas cruzadas y a repetir su mantra.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado su meditación, pero en verdad le había dado mejorías, ya no se sentía a tan tensa había logrado desahogarse y acomodar sus ideas, poco a poco fue volviendo al mundo que la rodeaba, no logro percibir tanta luz como antes, abrió poco a poco sus ojos para sorprenderse con que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, debía bajar antes de que sus amigos se preocuparan más, no le gustaba mucho que lo hicieran, no le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención, el viendo sopló en su cara haciendo sentir la humedad de este, llevo una mano a su rostro topándose con el camino que habían dejado varias lagrimas, extrañándose por haber llorado mientras meditaba, pero sobre todo de no haberlo notado, enjugó su rostro.

De nuevo la idea de hace ya horas se cruzo en su mente, tomó de nuevo el comunicador.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash-nada, esperó un nuevo intento sin frutos, después de una tercero, cerró su comunicador-extraño- tal vez lo olvido o esta en un lugar ruidoso o algo por el estilo, entró a la torre colocándose su capucha.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la torre se encontró al metálico.

-Oye Rae, que bueno que bajas, necesito pedirte una disculpa, estaba muy alterado, no quise decir…-ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Todos lo estamos, debemos despejarnos o terminaremos peleando entre nosotros y no contra sangre-el metálico asintió y ella continuó su camino, el sonrió sabía que su comentario le había afectado a su amiga en más de un aspecto, pero al menos a su manera lo había perdonado.

Ella continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, solo Robin se encontraba ahí viendo la televisión pero sin verla en realidad, solo cambiaba canales y le sonrió cuando ella entro y apagó el televisor, ella fue a la cocina y puso a calentar agua para hacer té.

-Saldremos en un momento-ella asintió, él estaba decidido era ahora o nunca pero no sabía exactamente como hacerlo, se acerco hasta ella entrando también a la cocina con el pretexto de encender la cafetera para hacer su bebida predilecta.

-raven podemos hablar…-dijo robin algo serio.

-tiene que ser ahora…-dijo raven mirando su taza.

-Raven, yo quiero decirte…

-Vayamos a patear traseros-dijo Chico Bestia mientras entraba a la sala con Cyborg y Starfire, la taza que tenía Raven en las manos estalló-uh interrumpo algo chicos-dijo mientras los veía pícaramente.

-No-dijeron al unísono ruborizándose y alejándose el uno del otro.

-Si… dijo Cyborg mientras los veía de igual manera.

-Bueno es hora-dijo el líder retomando su posición, el sol casi se había metido- iremos todos juntos, esta vez obtendremos respuestas-todos asintieron, estaba decidido, si en esta loca sociedad utópica que sangre había creado ellos eran los delincuentes que iban contra la ley, bien, no le importaba, si buscar la justicia iba encontrar de la ley que más daba, aunque el había jurado hacer valer la justicia siempre, haría una excepción todos la harían, no le importaba, rescatarían a su ciudad y si eso era hacer el mal entonces lo haría.

Esta vez sin camuflaje, con excepción del auto T, los titanes salieron se la torre, no abría problema Raven los podía desaparecer si algo ocurría, pasaron unos minutos, Cyborg seguía conduciendo a alta velocidad, no les importaba el toque de queda, cualquier información que tuvieran la tomarían tuviesen que sacársela al villano que fuera, si se le atravesaba en su camino.

Después de varios minutos más llegaron al lugar indicado, se cercioraron de que no hubiese ningún fisgón en la calle, todo estaba desierto a causa de que al parecer a partir de la hora estipulada las personas corrían a esconderse a su casa por la total libertad de los villanos de la ciudad.

Era una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos con jardín enfrente, se acercaron rápidamente a la entrada cuidándose las espaldas unos a otros, Robin toco la puerta pero nadie, abrió, otro intento, nada, se escucho un balazo dentro, sin dudarlo ni un segundo por todo el entrenamiento que había tenido con Batman y que se había enfrentado a más de una situación similar, Robin tiró la puerta de una patada, entró sigilosamente al lugar cubriéndose con las paredes, el lugar estaba completamente alfombrado y era bastante acogedor a pesar del tamaño del recibidor, los muebles eran de maderas finas y todo combinaba armoniosamente, habían además varios cuadros en las paredes de fotos del alcalde y lo que parecía ser su familia.

Seguido por sus compañeros, Robin sacó una vara boo, hizo una seña, sus compañeros avanzaron detrás de él, una vez inspeccionado el perímetro, entraron en otra habitación sin encontrar nada, un nuevo disparo seguido de dos más, esta vez corrieron rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, el segundo piso, la alfombra ayudaba a disminuir el ruido de sus pisadas, subieron rápidamente, encontrando un pasillo con varias puertas, todas de madera color chocolate, la pared era blanca, Raven les indicó una puerta, haciéndose de sus poderes para sentir a los individuos que se encontraban ahí, en un rápido movimiento entraron, poniéndose en guardia, pero no había nadie.

Todos comenzaron a buscar una ruta de escape en ese cuarto, pero no había más puertas ahí, lo único tal ves era una pequeña ventana además de eso en el lugar solo había un armario, una televisión de pantalla plana, un librero y una cama, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, un grito de la extraterrestre los hizo voltear.

-¿Qué ocurre Star?-preguntó el metálico, ella solo señalaba detrás de la cama.

Todos vieron lo que apuntaba, era el inerte y pálido cuerpo del alcalde, vestido de traje, tenia un impacto de bala en la pierna derecha, dos más en el pecho y otro en la frente todos aun sangrando-se vieron entre ellos, el arma homicida no estaba a la vista.

-Pudo sobrevivir a todo pero la bala en la cabeza lo mató-dijo Cyborg, todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por el recién fallecido.

…

En la torre T:

Abatidos los titanes regresaban a la torre entrando a la sala que tenían por recibidor, un pálido Chico Bestia se desplomó en uno de los sillones, aun no salía de la impresión de ver a Esteban muerto, cuando ya estaba viendo un asesinato, eso lo superaba, no le era agradable para nada ver a alguien muerto, al igual Starfire todavía no salía del shock, se sentó en otro sillón.

-¿Ahora que aremos?-dijo el verde.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la torre se inundó en rojo, se extrañaron de ello, pero aun así corrieron hasta la sala para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando las puertas del living se abrieron vieron que la pantalla se encendía mostrando las noticias, preguntándose como le haría sangre para encender lo que tenían encendido no era solo su pantalla si no de toda la ciudad, se acercaron a la pantalla.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Jump City, tengo un boletín de última hora, nuestro nuevo alcalde nos informa de recientes sucesos-en la pantalla se mostraba un video de los titanes entrando a la casa del ex alcalde-según el informe, después de eso, la familia del ex alcalde lo encontró muerto y piden una respuesta al alcalde, de los peritos que revisaron el cuerpo lo declararon como homicidio, queridos ciudadanos, nada como esto se había suscitado antes lo que nos hace reiterar que nuestro alcalde tomo una buena decisión al no dejar que los titanes cuidaran la ciudad, no se había presentado ningún acto de delincuencia o vandalismo, haciéndonos recapacitar sabiendo que los titanes son en verdad la causa de todas nuestras desgracias, debemos estar unidos y sacarlos de la ciudad cuanto antes no queremos asesinos en Jump City-la comunicación se cortó.

-Hay gente que se crea esta basura-dijo indignado Cyborg.

-Te sorprendería lo que la gente cree de la televisión-dijo la encapuchada.

-Esto ya es demasiado debemos detener esto-dijo el peli negro-no hay forma, un ataque frontal, todo o nada-dijo decidido el líder.

De nuevo la torre se inundo en rojo.

-Queridos titanes-se escuchó desde la pantalla, todos encararon al sujeto.

-Sangre ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada mi querido niño, solo advertirles, les conviene escucharme-dijo burlonamente- si planean atacarme, recuerden que tengo a todos los villanos de la ciudad, sin contar con esto, yo en su lugar lo pensaría dos veces-se apartó de la pantalla dejando ver la terrible escena detrás de él-dejo a todos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

-No…-dijo Robin.

Todo o nada

En pantalla tenían a los demás titanes este, encerrados en unos cilindros de vidrio.

-No pueden salir cada uno esta hecho para ellos y tenemos uno para cualquiera que intente hacer cualquier cosa en contra mía, por cierto Cyborg consideremos que estamos a mano, destruiste dos de mis sedes yo tome la suya titanes, aun me deben una pero ya me la cobraré, esto es sólo el comienzo.

La comunicación se cortó.

-No puede ser-Robin estaba furioso, pateo el sillón haciéndose algo de daño.

-Viejo nos pateo el trasero sin pateárnoslo-dijo chico Bestia dejándose caer en el sillón.

De nuevo el pensamiento que había tenido Raven en la azotea la inquietó de nuevo y sobre todo después de eso, tomó rápidamente su comunicador.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash-los demás la observaron con curiosidad, nada-Raven llamando a Kid Flash, nada.

Corrió a la computadora, comenzando a teclear rápidamente, desesperándose por no poder hacerlo más a prisa.

-Uh Raven, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Cyborg, viendo lo ya obvio acercándose con cautela, ella parecía no hacerle caso, concentrada en su labor, el comunicador de Kid Flash no mostraba señal, continuó tecleando. En la pantalla se encontraba el último rastro donde el comunicador de Kid Flash había emitido señal, justo a las afueras de la ciudad, no había duda.

-Lo tienen-apenas se sostenía apoyada quería dejarse caer al piso, pero no podía tenía que salir a buscarlo.

-¿A quién tienen?-dijo Chico Bestia, mientras Robin se acercaba a Raven, para ellos aun era confuso, solo veían una señal en la pantalla.

-A Kid Flash-dijo el pelinegro, un intercambió de preocupación en el rostro de los tres titanes lejos de la chica-Raven ¿Estas segura?-ella asintió.

-Él tenía una idea de lo que ocurría en la ciudad y seguramente cuando le preguntaron por Jinx, debió investigar, quizá demasiado-otro intercambio de miradas.

-Tenemos que resolver esto de una vez-dijo el líder lleno de decisión.

El moreno se acercó a la pantalla, la miró por un momento para comenzar a teclear en la computadora, cuando se trataba de Kid Flash era difícil poder seguir su rastro ya que apenas lo dejaba, pero la tecnología de Cyborg era bastante avanzada, continuó trabajando por unos minutos, mientras sus compañeros miraban esperanzados la pantalla.

- ¡Booyah!-era borroso, pero tenían a groso modo una serie de puntos donde había estado Chico Flash antes de que su transmisor dejara de funcionar.

-Buen trabajo Cyborg-dijo el pelinegro-Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, inicien la búsqueda en el último lugar donde se localizó a Kid Flash, Raven tu y yo investigaremos lo que podamos del alcalde y revisaremos el archivo de Sangre-Los tres primeros asintieron Raven estaba apunto de rehusarse a quedarse en la torre quería salir y encontrar donde se escondía ese maldito, pero antes de que hablara Robin la interrumpió-vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Titanes, vámonos-dijo Cyborg saliendo por delante con los dos titanes saliendo detrás de ellos.

-Iré con ellos-dijo la peli violeta, al ver que estos partían pero el enmascarado la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Raven te necesito aquí, además Chico Bestia puede rastrear al Kid Flash, Cyborg tiene censores que pueden localizarlo, Starfire puede darles vista aérea y entre los tres se cuidarán bien, además eres buena buscando en archivos y tienes buen ojo para los detalles-no dejaría que se fuera, era verdad lo que había dicho, Chico Bestia se aburriría fácilmente solo de ver la cantidad de papeles a revisar, a Starfire le tendría que explicar cada detalle que encontrara cualquiera de ellos e incluso una que otra noticia que no comprendiera de los periódicos y ellos dos ya habían probado poder trabajar bien con Cyborg, además de que él no le importaría lo que dijera igual saldría a intentar buscar a Sangre, pero otro motivo que lo hacia querer quedarse con Raven era que Chico Bestia lo había interrumpido hace un par de horas y el necesitaba hablar con ella y ya la había dejado irse antes y la habían lastimado y esta vez él estaría a su lado para protegerla.

-Pero, debo ir con ellos…

-Además no puedo dejar que vallas así, estas muy alterada ahora, no estas pensando claro-a ella no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que le decía el pelinegro sabía que la escusa que ella pudiera dar, probablemente ya tenía alguna otra para revocarla.

Sin más decidió seguirlo hasta la sala de la evidencia, para sacar tanto los expedientes que ellos tenían del Hermano Sangre, de su escuela y de Jinx, para después volver a la sala a trabajar.

…..

Con los demás titanes:

Esta vez encubiertos, llegaron a al primer punto que tenían en la ciudad donde se había localizado al pelirrojo les había tomado poco más de media hora llegar hasta el lugar, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no era esa la razón de su tardanza, ya que Cyborg era un excelente conductor, lo que los había retrasado era que habían rodeado prácticamente la ciudad para llegar sin ser vistos ni que ningún villanos los encontrara, ya tenían suficientes problemas, descendieron del auto T era el lugar donde se encontraba la vieja academia de Sangre o lo que había quedado de ella, en realidad no había mucho que ver, solo escombros.

Decidieron avanzar por la ciudad, la señal se había detenido no muy cerca de ahí, subieron de nuevo al auto, les llevo cerca de veinte minutos llegar hasta el siguiente punto, bajaron del auto.

Era en lo que solía ser una estación de policía, ahora abandonada era un edificio de tres plantas, pero ahora se veía descuidado por el abandono, tenía una que otra ventana rota y estaba pintada con graffiti, toda la estación victima del vandalismo desencadenado por toda la ciudad.

-Mis censores de calor, no detectan a nadie dentro, sólo una que otra rata, un momento hay alguien ahí, pero es pequeño, titanes ataquen-dijo este silenciosamente, los tres entraron sigilosamente a la estación, era pequeña, se dividieron para rodear mejor el perímetro, Star entraría por el techo, Chico Bestia por la puerta trasera y Cyborg por la puerta principal.

…..

En la torre T:

La sala estaba cubierta de periódicos, el pantalla se proyectaban varios informes sobre Sangre y su escuela así como de los Hive, Robin frente a estos, tecleaba de vez en cuando haciendo anotaciones o cambiando lo que veía, Raven flotaba en posición de loto detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que hacia lo mismo con varios reportes archivos y periódicos viejos, alternándolos, para leer algo de uno, luego rotarlos y leer otra cosa.

Así pasó una hora, que había parecido mucho más ante la desesperación de no haber encontrado nada que les pudiera ser de utilidad, solo cosas que ya sabían y por más que se estrujaban los sesos no encontraban absolutamente nada.

Robin se sentó en el sillón tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de unir todo.

-¿Encontraste algo?-le preguntó esperanzado a la encapuchada, ella inclinó la cabeza, dejo de flotar, bajó los papeles que hacia flotar y se sentó a un lado de el, él se volteó un poco en el sillón para quedar de frente y prestó atención.

-No se si sea algo en verdad o solo especulaciones mías, pero Jinx, no se ve como ella, es decir, ni su tamaño es el que recuerdo, con excepción de sus ojos-el pelinegro asintió-y Sangre, bueno ya sabemos que le gusta la tecnología de Cyborg y si el pudo hacernos los anillos a cada uno, también él pudo haberlo hecho con Jinx y por eso no la reconocimos instantáneamente-el asintió, era un muy buena teoría, además Sangre utiliza la tecnología de Cyborg agregándole su toque personal a cada cosa que robo a Cyborg, por ejemplo su cañón sónico, lo hizo gigante y casi destruye la ciudad, además de que el que se hizo para sí tenía su estilo e hizo un calamar controlador de mentes.

-Entonces ¿crees qué pueda estar uniendo sus habilidades con la tecnología de Cyborg?

-Tal vez, es una posibilidad.

-Creo que es muy factible, debió aprender algunos trucos nuevos-le sonrió a la chica-buen trabajo Raven, lo vez te dije que eras buena con los detalles, como sea deberíamos descansar unos minutos, sabes, aprendía a la mala que si descansas un poco la respuesta es más fácil de encontrar-el fue a la cocina, encendió la cafetera, ella tomo un respiro regresó inmediatamente a su lectura en verdad no quería dejar pasar el tiempo, ya estaba muy avanzada la noche, pronto darían la una, comenzaba a sentir sueño, pero estirándose un poco atrajo otro informe bastante grueso para comenzar a leerlo.

Era un informe sobre la escuela, algunos alumnos que había tenido, las materias que se impartían, horarios y demás detalles que se obtuvieron de las instalaciones, los materiales con que se construyó etc.

…..

En la estación de policía:

Cyborg entró por la puerta principal tratando de no haces ruido, percibiendo con su ojo biónico la presencia de la fuente de calor, entró al lugar, encontrándose con un cuarto sumido en la oscuridad, dentro del cuarto, se iluminó con la lámpara de su hombro, era una oficina cualquiera, aun se encontraba los muebles en su lugar, un viejo escritorio con una computadora era lo único que estaba en ese cuarto, el metálico dedujo que la ocupante debía ser una secretaría, en la pared había un teléfono de monedas, ya también saqueado con todo el cinismo del mundo, en el cuarto habían tres puertas, una al fondo otra a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, fue a la de la derecha, pero no detectó nada ahí, en la puerta había un letrero que decía capitán de estación , en la izquierda decía conserje, seguramente un cuarto de escobas, fue a la tercera y ultima la del fondo de donde se percibía el rastro pero este se movía.

Chico Bestia entró en forma de cucaracha por la puerta trasera evitando así que lo notaran, era la salida de emergencia, estaban las escaleras que llevaban hasta el último piso, se trasformó en sabueso detectando un olor conocido, pero no era el de ninguno de sus amigos, subió así un piso.

Starfire, entró por el techo quitando la rejilla que tapaba la ventila del edificio y entrando por los ductos del aire, cosa sencilla mientras se vuela, evitando caídas, para iluminarse llevaba un star volt en la mano, pronto, encontró otra rejilla por donde salir, la quito y bajo con cuidado caminando sigilosamente, vio un cristal que permitía ver hacia dentro de un cuarto con un escritorio dos bancos y lo que parecía una lámpara de escritorio, recordando la sala de interrogatorios que tenían en la torre pensó que era algo parecido.

Escucho un ruido proveniente del piso, corrió hacia donde vio las escaleras bajando, mejor dicho volando a través de ellas, llegando en segundos, vio una sombra correr rápidamente, enfrente de ella, se asusto y le lanzó su Starbolt.

-Ahhh, Star soy yo, casi me das-dijo Chico Bestia volviendo a ser el mismo hablando lo más bajo que pudo a pesar del susto.

-Lo siento amigo Chico Bestia, me asustaste, escuche un ruido y pensé que era a quien buscamos-otro ruido detrás de ellos-con otro Starbolt iluminó de nuevo el cuarto.

-Shh-chico Bestia le hizo una señal y Star desapareció el rayo verde-¡Ahora Star!

Ambos se lanzaron al ver pasar la luz de lo que parecía una lámpara, ambos ya sobre el intruso lo inmovilizaban.

-Chicos quítense de encima soy yo-se quejaba el metálico, pensado que separarse en un edificio oscuro no había sido tan buena idea.

-Lo sentimos Cy, pensamos que-otro ruido lo interrumpió, se levantaron rápidamente, el moreno haciendo uso de sus censores de calor, indicó una puerta, los tres se pararon en el marco.

-Ahora-el moreno tiró la puerta de un golpe-Quieto ahí-apuntó con su cañón sónico, iluminando con su lamparita del hombro se veía en el fondo de lo que parecía ser una bodega a un enano en traje verde oscuro.

-Vaya pero si el trasero de metal-Gizmo guardaba, archivos en su mochila gris y alguna que otra arma y tecnología de la policía-bonitos disfraces-Cyborg se molestó de que los reconociera tan pronto.

-¿Qué a Sangre no le basta con robar tecnología a los titanes y ahora te manda a conseguir más?-él no le hizo caso.

-Saben jóvenes apestosos, me gustaría quedarme a patearles el trasero, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo, tengo negocios importantes, así que si no les importa, me voy-iba a dar un paso, Cyborg ya lo había tomado y lo tenía a la altura que sus caras pudieran verse-¡suéltame robot!-gritaba pataleando en el iré.

-No lo creo, tú nos vas a responder un par de cosas, ahora.

-O si no que-dijo retadoramente

-Te dejaremos aquí-dijo la extraterrestre.

-Gran amenaza-se burlaba el pequeño cruzando los brazos mientras los otros dos titanes se acercaban maliciosamente-no que hacen, esperen podemos negociarlo noooooooooo….

…..

En la torre T:

No supo en que momento, había pasado, pero ahora Robin le retiraba el informe de las manos, delicadamente, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, pero el movimiento despertó a la medio dormida hechicera.

-Te quedaste dormida-dijo al ver que la había despertado, sintiéndose culpable por que ya no la podía observar mientras dormía, ciertamente se veía muy tierna, ella se reincorporó, se había recostado en el sillón.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, ya es tarde y leer esos informes es tedioso, si quieres puedes ir a dormir-ella negó.

-No, te ayudaré, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos y como y cuando será la mejor forma.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero te vez muy cansada.

-Tu no te vez muy fresco, joven maravilla-eso no se lo esperaba, pero supuso que tendría razón ni su mascara podía ocultar cuando se desvelaba provocando bolsa debajo de sus ojos.

-Como quieras-dijo ya tomándolo como broma si evitar sonreír-pero toma esto-le entregó un taza con café humeante-te ayudará a estar despierta-ella habría preferido té, pero no hubiera sido buena idea, él té la relajará y estaría dormida de nuevo en poco tiempo, así que aceptó la taza.

-Gracias

-Cuando quieras-el fue a la cocina y sirvió otra taza de café para regresar al lado de su compañera para leer otro informe igual de grueso-será una larga noche-dijo sonriendo para si.

…..

En la estación de policía:

Poco tiempo después Gizmo estaba atado una silla y despojado de toda su tecnología en el cuarto del interrogatorio. Cyborg encendió la lámpara apuntando a la cara de Gizmo.

-Cara de insecto, cuando salga de aquí…

-Si es que sales-dijo Chico Bestia dispuesto a jugar al policía malo y al bueno y el quería ser el malo, Cyborg lo zapeo, no estaban ahí para jugar, Chico Bestia sobaba su cabeza.

-Dime ¿Qué le hizo Sangre a Abeja y a Jinx?-dijo Cyborg con algo de agresividad.

-En verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir

-No, estamos seguros-dijo Chico bestia retomando su papel del policía malo-preciosa pásame sus pertenencias, por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a Starfire, ella solo rodó los ojos y le pasó la mochila-vemos que tenemos aquí-sacó varios aparatos tecnológicos de la mochila-bonito, muy bonito y bien ¿vas a contestar?-el moreno lo veía confundido al principio pero le pareció brillante su idea.

-Ya quisieras-Cyborg apuntó con su cañón a sus aparatos-no te atreverías.

-No me retes.

-¿Qué les hicieron?-no contestó Cyborg disparó y con esto también destruyo parte del escritorio.

-¡Que hiciste cara de insecto! Esa tecnología era mía.

-Entonces habla.

-No les hicieron nada, ellas aceptaron, ahora ¡suéltame!

-No lo creo, Vestita-el chico sacó los papeles que había tomado.

-Qué tenemos aquí, con que robando expedientes oficiales, Umm que esto-dijo leyendo con mayor atención-¿por que el interés en el jefe de policía?

-No te diré nada

-Star-la chica incinero los papeles

-Estúpido, cómo te atreves, un día saldré de aquí y me las pagarán-no hicieron caso a las amenazas.

-¿Qué le hicieron a nuestro amigo Kid Flash?-exigió la tamaraneana.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Yo ya no estoy en la escuela de Sangre, ya me gradué boba, esperaba que mandándolos a la escuela se les quitara lo ingenuos y torpes, pero siguen igual-ella sacó lo que quedaba en su mochila, algunas cintas y las armas y demás cosas que había tomado, las puso sobre la mesa.

-Es tu última oportunidad chico listo-dijo Cyborg-¿Qué les hicieron a nuestros amigos?

-No diré nada-Cyborg apunto a las cosas, mirándolo y esperando alguna reacción, nada disparo, ya solo quedaba la mitad de la mesa.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Vestita ¿Qué más tenemos?

-Nada solo su mochila-un respingo casi imperceptible del atado.

-Eso es-la puso en la mesa apuntándole ¿Y bien?-no dijo nada-como quieras-estaba a punto de dispararle.

-No, paren, basta ya, hablaré, les diré lo que sé.

-Empieza de una vez-el chico tenía mala cara

-Bien no se que hizo Sangre se los dije, ya no estoy en su escuela, sólo soy un ex alumno-Cyborg apuntó de nuevo-espera, hojalata aun no termino, el chico pelirrojo anduvo aquí durante el día, no se que quería pero varios villanos andaban detrás de él, dicen las malas lenguas que buscaba al jefe de policía ¡Es todo lo que se, ahora déjenme ir insectos!

-Terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí titanes vámonos-el metálico salió.

-¡Que me dejarán aquí ingratos!

-En cuanto termine con Sangre, vendré por ti para ponerte tras las rejas-los otros dos Titanes lo siguieron.

Una vez afuera:

-Amigo Cyborg ¿Crees que es buena idea dejar a Gizmo amarrado?-él asintió

-No creo que no este con Sangre y si lo dejamos ir correrá a decirle lo que sabemos y que estamos trabajando para patear de nuevo su mágico trasero-ella asintió y entraron al auto.

-Viejo deberíamos ir a donde Esteban solo para asegurarnos que todo este bien.

-Lo se Vestita, pero antes tenemos un punto más que visitar, donde se perdió la señal, tal vez Kid Flash alcanzó a descubrir algo que nosotros no.

-Gizmo comento algo de la escuela de Sangre, tal vez nos dijo más de lo que quería ¿Creen que sangre construyera una nueva?-Arrancó el auto.

-Tal vez con ese loco nunca se sabe.

Donde la señal se había perdido, estaba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, a esas horas y por lo sucedido estaba desierto, solo el grillar de una que otra cigarra acompañaba a la noche, sólo el alumbrado público iluminaba la calle en esa nublada noche sin luna, las luces de casi todas las casas estaban apagadas, el frío viento de la madrugada helaba los rostros de los titanes.

-Fue justo aquí donde se perdió la señal.

-Viejo espero recordarlo, sólo lo vimos un par de veces-dijo Chico Bestia mientras se convertía en sabueso y comenzaba a olfatear todo el perímetro.

…..

En la torre T:

Raven sentía por primera vez en su vida que si leía un párrafo más su cabeza estallaría, se froto las sienes tratando de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza producido por la ardua investigación que ya llevaba horas, junto a ella Robin terminaba de leer otro informe lanzándolo al piso donde ya había un montón con las cosas que no servían, también estaba exhausto, volteó a ver a su compañera que trataba de mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal un poco de aire fresco?-ella sonrío ligeramente

Fueron a la playa, a sentarse en las rocas, viendo como el mar ahora con marea alta cubrí con mayor facilidad las rocas pequeñas estampándose en las más grandes casi llegando a donde decidieron pararse, para estirar la piernas, la brisa del mar llegaba a sus rostros.

Raven se preguntaba como él lograba investigar noche tras noche a los villanos, ella con unas horas ya estaba totalmente harta a punto de hacer explotar algo.

-¿Mejor?-ella asintió, parecía que estaba viendo al mar, pero en realidad veía a la nada-¿En qué piensas?

-en Esteban…- robin se la quedo mirando.- se que no te gusta, pero era un gran chico…

-no rae no ahí problema.-a ella no le gustaba que le acorten su nombre, pero no le importaba si el chico semáforo lo hacia.-raven recuerdas que te quería hablar de algo…-dijo mirando el suelo.

-si…pero no creo que sea el momento.

-si raven,…te quiero pedir disculpas.-raven se quedo asombrada.- perdóname estos últimos días te e dejado aun lado, y fue peor después de lo de Jessica o jinx. Has actuado muy distante de mi y yo de ti, y luego paso lo de estevan. Raven si aun estas enojado con migo te quiero pedir disculpas.- el joven maravilla se quedo mirando a la bruja.

-robin…yo no estoy enojada con tigo.-este levanto una Sejas.-tienes razón e estado distante de ti, pero eso fue solo que…-ella aparto la mirada.- desde que ocurrió eso con Jessica me estuvo rondando por la cabeza de que a ti te gustaba ella por ser mas linda y luego cuando nos enteramos de que era jinx ese pensamiento empeoro; creí que volverías con Star…ella es mas linda que yo.

-raven.-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.- tal vez starfire sea linda, pero yo te amo a ti y tu también ere hermosa.-la bruja se sonrojo.-pero porque creíste que yo amaba a Jessica

-cuando ella te beso sentí que a ti te gusto ese beso, luego por miedo a que termines con migo…no quería hablar con tigo. Por eso posponía nuestra chala

-raven sabes que te amo a ti y eso nunca cambiara.-dijo y ambos se besaron y luego se separaron.

-creo que valió la pena de esperar.-dijo raven con una sonrisa, y luego ambos se volvieron a besar hasta que necesitaron respirar. Luego recordaron porque habían salido afuera, y con algo de decepción volvieron adentro de la torre a seguir leyendo los informes.

Con los demás titanes:

Chico Bestia volvía a su forma original.

-Viejo, todo es muy confuso, apenas logro percibir algo, por ahí-señalo a una de las casas.

-Vamos-dijo el metálico, caminaron hasta estar enfrente de la casa, se veía un poco descuidada, tenía jardín enfrente, pero habían muchas botellas vacías-esta habitada-revisó las coordenadas del localizador, no había duda había estado ahí.

-Miren ahí-dijo Starfire entrando al jardín y recogiendo lo que una vez fue un comunicador titán, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Cyborg tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente a que les abrieran, esperando que no estuviera habitada por algún loco, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué quieren?-arrastraba las palabras en señal de su ebriedad y tenía una lata de cerveza en su mano.

-¿Capitán, que hace aquí?

-Aquí vivo, vendí mi otra casa, ya no puedo pagar nada, pero mi hijo debía tener un entierro decente, además así estamos un poco más lejos de la locura y podría escapar fácilmente ¿sabes lo caro que es eso de un funeral? Él era un buen chico- eructó- sabes, se parece un poquito a ti, también era atlético, sabes, pásate, me caes muy bien, trae a tus amiguitos-él volteó a verlos y les indicó que lo siguieran era lo único que tenían-sabes que bueno que ustedes no son los tita- otro eructó-nes, si esos niños son los culpables de mis desgracias- la casa estaba de cabeza, todo un desastre- solo uno que otro mueble, más botellas y latas de cerveza por todo el piso-si por ellos, me quede sin empleo y ahora vivo en este chiquero, además por ellos mi hijo, mi querido hijo, es una desgracia, abrazó a Cyborg y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, no sabían que hacer.

-Si yo también los odio- Chico Bestia y Starfire vieron a Cyborg sin comprender que pretendía hacer.

-¿A ti que te hicieron? Toma una cerveza del refrigerador y cuéntame, también hay para tus amigos si quieren, ven siéntate-prácticamente lo arrastró hasta él sillón.

-Bueno por ellos no encuentro a mi hermano

-¡Qué terrible! Puras desgracias con ellos y pensar que trabajamos juntos algún día.

-Sí, no lo abra visto, es pelirrojo como de este tamaño, iba vestido de rojo y amarillo.

-Mmm... deja pensar, pues verás que hoy en la mañana vino un chico así como me lo describes, me dio una cosa, pero deja ver donde la deje-tomo de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la lata y la lanzó, casi dándole a Chico Bestia quien la alcanzó a evadir-Aquí esta, me dijo que se la diera a una tal Raven, después se fue tan rápido como vino-le entregó a Cyborg un pequeño libro negro de tapa dura-¿nombre curioso no es así hijo? Es como se llama la chica de quien mi Esteban estaba enamorado, curiosamente me dijo que la llevaría a cenar él día que murió y ¿sabes quien era?-Cyborg negó esperando no delatar su pequeña cuartada- ¡una titán! Pero ahora que los veo ustedes me los recuerdan, un momento, como sabías que yo era el capitán.

-Eh yo…

-Ya te recuerdo, y a ustedes también-dijo señalando a los dos titanes que estuvieron en silencio todo este tiempo- ustedes tres malditos fueron anoche a mi antigua casa a entregarme el cuerpo de mi hijo con una patética escusa y ni siquiera se quedaron a hacerme frente, pero ahora estoy preparado, de debajo del sillón sacó una pistola-todos lo estamos, debemos radicar la amenaza. Los más rápido que pudo Cyborg tomó el libro.

-Titanes retirada-los tres corrieron, gracias a la ebriedad del capitán pudieron evadir más fácil las balas, ya qué como buen oficial su puntería sobrio era casi impecable, con la misma velocidad que se levantaron del sillón salieron de la casa y entraron al auto, aun desde la entrada a la casa el padre de Esteban les disparaba sin para hasta que se le terminaron las balas.

-Viejo, esta loco-dijo Chico Bestia subiendo de copiloto, mientras Starfire lo hacia atrás y Cyborg inmediatamente después arrancaba el auto.

-¡Me las pagaran!-alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Lo se Bestita, pero lo comprendo, como sea tenemos lo que Kid Flash quería entregarle a Raven., volvamos a la torre y veamos que encontraron Raven y Robin.

Después de otra medía hora de conducir ya estaban por fin en su hogar dulce hogar entrando al garaje, pero el único despierto era el metálico, chico Bestia estaba dormido, se había convertido en gato y estaba acomodado en el asiento del copiloto y Starfire estaba dormida extendida en los asientos traseros.

-Ey, Bestita-dijo el metálico mientras lo movía.

-Cinco minutitos más mamá-dijo mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-Despierta-el moreno lo sacudió aun más-ya llegamos, ve a dormir a tu habitación.

-Viejo, ya me espantaste el sueño, como quieres que vuelva a dormir- se estaba quedando dormido.

-Se que lo lograras, ahora baja del auto-así lo hizo y cual zombi llego hasta la puerta del Garaje, pero se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, resignado el metálico bajo del auto, al menos podía hacer que Chico Bestia se moviera un poco, pero con Star, la cosa era un poco diferente, recordaba la vez que se quedo dormida cuando buscan a Billy tuvieron que llevarla cargada hasta la torre, tomo a la chica en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, como pudo se acomodo a Star en un brazo y cargó como costal a Chico Bestia para poder tomas bien a la chica y entrar de una buena vez a la torre, cuando por fin llegó a la sala encontró otra escena diferente a la que había dejado, toda la sala estaba llena de papeles en el piso en la computadora, la pantalla aun proyectaba el perfil de sangre, en la cocina un par de tazas sucias, pero eso no era lo que lo había sorprendido, sino, que en el sillón estaba Robin dormido o eso parecía era difícil de saber por su antifaz y en sus brazos la hechicera que hacía lo mismo usando al chico de almohada, quería tomar una foto para recordar el momento, pero tenía los brazos ocupados, tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

-Ey Rob-le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Mmm-apenas se movió.

-Robin despierta-dijo más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Cyborg?-dijo aun algo dormido.

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Qué?-se movió recordando que tenia novia dormida.

-Vamos ayúdame a llevarlos-él pelinegro asintió, se incorporó cargando con cuidado de no despertar a la chica oscura

-¿Tuvieron suerte?-él metálico asintió.

-Encontramos algo que Kid flash dejó para Raven antes de desaparecer-él pelinegro asintió algo preocupado, la chica en sus brazos se movió un poco.

-Será mejor dejarlos antes de hablar, nos vemos en él pasillo-él metálico asintió y ambos atravesaron la puerta y se perdieron en el pasillo de las habitaciones, Cyborg entró al cuarto de chico Bestia y en un rápido movimiento lo dejó en su cama, lo cobijo con una mano, sosteniente con la otra a Starfire, para salir y dirigirse a la rosada habitación de la chica.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro tecleaba con una mano el panel de seguridad para acceder a la habitación de la oscura, la puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar, entró a la oscura habitación es esperando unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran, cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminó con la chica en brazos y la recostó delicadamente en la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas hasta el hombro, beso suavemente su mejilla y se retiró del cuarto.

Fuera de él ya estaba Cyborg con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien Chico Maravilla ¿que significa esto?-el pelinegro se sintió atrapado y le indicó que caminaran, no quería despertar a Raven.

-¿a que te refieres?

-hace unos días apenas se hablaban, y ahora ella esta acostada arriba tuyo-

-digamos que ya nos arreglamos

-me alegro, pero si algo le pasa tu vida será dolorosa.-robin se quedo mirándolo haciéndole aparecer una gota en la cabeza. El metálico comenzó a reírse.-es broma viejo.-robin lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.-pero enserio cuídala

-siempre lo hago, y nunca lo dejare de hacer.

-Pero ya enserió viejo, encontramos cosas extrañas, primero fuimos al primer punto donde estuvo en la ciudad, era la antigua escuela de Sangre…-así continuó su relato hasta llegar el pequeño libro que ahora tenía en su posesión, el joven maravilla asintió-pero no le veo sentido viejo, solo es un libro viejo escrito en latín.

-Cuando estuviste en la escuela de Sangre el leyó todo de ti ¿cierto?-el metálico asintió-bueno Raven tiene la teoría de que también robo la tecnología de tus anillos y por eso no pudimos ver a Jinx como ella.

-¡Ese zángano! Que nunca tiene sus propias ideas-dijo exasperado sacudiendo los brazos por enzima de su cabeza.

-Eso no es todo, por lo que sabemos, puede estar combinando su magia con tu tecnología haciéndose más peligroso.

-Viejo creo que reabrió su escuela, pero no se donde, algo así menciono Gizmo-el pelinegro asintió.

-Investigaremos después de dormir todos estamos cansados y eso no nos ayudará a buscar a Sangre ni lo que esta haciendo con los titanes, lo único que tenemos ahora es ese libro, esperemos a que Raven despierte, tal vez ella encuentre las respuestas más fácilmente.

Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones apenas faltaba poco más de una hora para que el sol saliera de nuevo, después de eso, en cuanto supieran con certeza a que se enfrentaban, estaban dispuestos a jugarse el todo por el todo.

….

Con Sangre:

Estaba lo ahora era su oficina, observando el desastre, que había provocado la pelea de Jinx y los titanes que ahí estuvieron. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante Abeja-ella entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Señor los titanes…

-Lo se mi Abejita, buscan al chico pelirrojo, lastima que se nos uniera, ya no tienen nada que buscar.

-Señor los hombres esperan ordenes.

-Lo se mi Abeja, sabes siempre fuiste mi mejor estudiante, que bueno que regresaste y por ello te recompensaré, tú dirigirás a lo hombres, quién mejor para hacerlo y ahí gobernaras hasta que yo llegue y una ambas ciudades.

-Gracias señor.

-Bueno andando, ciudad acero no se dictará sola, vete que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Con permiso- salió animadamente.

Sangre presionó un botón en un teléfono instalado en su escritorio.

-Tráiganmelo.

-Si señor-se escuchó del otro lado.

-A y manden más hombres a ciudad gótica, van a hacer falta.

…..

**El fin de la tiranía de sangre.**

Cada titán estaba acostado en sus cuartos, Cyborg antes de acostarse había dejado el libro en la sala principal; robin solamente se había recostado pero el sueño le gano y este termino quedándose dormido por completo. Mientras en la habitación de la bruja esta se movía de un lado a otro en la cama, teniendo el mismo sueño de la noche anterior. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que se despertó de un susto, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en su cuarto, se levanto y fue directo hasta la sala principal, desactivo algunas alarmas de seguridad por miedo a que estas se activaran, se preparo un café y se fue hasta un ventanal flotando y viendo la ciudad.

-como cambio la ciudad.-dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba su café.

-la ciudad no cambio, solo sus leyes.-raven se dio vuelta y vio que era su amigo metálico.- ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

-solamente tuve un mal sueño.-dijo mientras le preparaba un café a su amigo.

-quieres hablar de ello…-ambos titanes se sentaron en el sillón.

-ayer a la noche soñé con…Estevan. Cuando estábamos en el auto y cuando jinx nos ataco.-raven bajo la mirada.-siento que no lo pude proteger…si no hubiera estado distraída talvez el…

-raven nadie sabe lo que pudo haber pasado; no fue tu culpa

-…pero…no puedo sacar eso de mi mente, y ahora desapareció Kid flash...Tengo…miedo que le aya pasado algo.-cyborg se quedo impresionado, nunca había escuchado a su pequeña hermanita decir que ella tenga miedo.

-raven…hoy starfire, chico bestia y yo encontramos información de kid flash.-raven miro rápidamente a su amigo, mientras este comenzó a contarle todo.- aquí tienes el libro.

Raven lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo.-esto es hechizos de magia negra…-cyborg se sorprendió.-no logro entender… ¿Por qué me dejaría esto?

-tal vez porque sabrá que tengas que hacer.- en eso cyborg se levanto y soltó un bostezo.- bueno este robot se va a dormir, no te quedes hasta tarde, buenas noches.- dijo y atravesó la perta dejando sola a la bruja con el libro.

Raven siguió leyendo el libro hasta llegar a una parte en la que ella se recostó sobre el libro.-donde estarás wally.-dijo en un suspiro con el libro en su cara. Cuando esta abrió los ojos vio algo que le llamo la atención en el libro, se sentó rápidamente en el sillón y comenzó a leer.

-así que así lo hiciste sangre.-dijo en voz baja y salio volando hasta su cuarto. Cuando llego comenzó a buscar algo por su habitación, en su puerta se paro su amigo verde quien aun estaba algo dormido.

-raven…-dijo sin ganas.-que estas buscando…

-busco algo para encontrar a chico flash, ya se como pretejerme de sangre. ¡Aquí esta!-dijo y con su mano sostenía un mechón de su amigo veloz, en una ocasión le Avia sacado un poco de su pelo. Raven lo rodeo con su energía y comenzó rastrearlo.- ya lo encontré.-dijo y rápidamente se transformo en un cuervo negro y salio sin decirle nada mas a su amigo; este se quedo dormido en la cama de la bruja.

Pasaron como treinta minutos desde que chico bestia se había dormido en la cama de raven, hasta que este fue despierto por robin quien lo miraba sin poder entender nada.

-¿chico bestia que haces aquí?, ¿Dónde esta raven?

Este aun estaba algo dormido.-Umm... No se salio a no se donde.-decía mientras se dormía.

-¡como que se fue, adonde!- dijo algo preocupado por raven. Pero chico bestia se volvió a dormir. Robin salio corriendo del cuarto y apretó la alarma de emergencia; rápidamente los tres titanes salieron corriendo hasta la sala principal.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre viejo?-dijo cyborg.

-raven se fue, y nadie sabe, menos chico bestia pero esta dormido. Dijo mirando como su amigo verde se dormía en el suelo.

-pero eso se puede arreglar.-cyborg tomo a su amigo verde y le grito en el oído- ¡BOOLLA!- chico bestia salto del susto y con eso se despertó.

-chico bestia dinos donde esta raven.

-¿eh?, a claro.-decía mientras soltaba un bostezo.-ella me dijo que se iba a buscar a chico flash, y algo mas…pero no lo recuerdo

-¡como que no lo recuerdas!, ¡entonces recuerda!- dijo gritando el chico maravilla.

-vejo tranquilízate, chico bestia estaba algo dormido.-dijo cyborg tratando de tranquilizar a robin.

-tal vez nuestra amiga allá encontrado algo en el libro de…

-¡claro!-dijo el robot- ella me dijo que el libro era de hechizos de magia negra, ahí que encontrarlo y ver que encontró.

-aquí esta.-dijo starfire mientras lo tomaba del sillón.-al parecer nuestra amiga nos dejo marcado la pagina.-decía mientras comenzaba a leer.-aquí dice de que como se puede controlar a las personas y de la manera de crear armas para deshacerse de cualquier poder.

-al parecer raven encontró la manera de que sangre provoco todo esto.- dijo robin.

-y si encontró la manera tal vez encontró un hechizo de contra ataque.-dijo chico bestia

-muy bien titanes tenemos que encontrar a raven y destruir a sangre.-dijo robin

-pero robin tienen a nuestros amigos.-dijo starfire

-lo se Star, pero si raven se fue a buscar a sangre debe saber una manera de ayudarlos.-

-robin tiene razón.-dijo el metálico quien comenzó a buscar el transmisor de raven por lo computadora.-ya lo encontré.

-muy bien titanes vámonos

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad estaba todo aislado, todos los villanos se habían ido solamente quedaban pocos. Lo único que se podía ver era un cuervo negro del tamaño de una persona volando rápidamente. El cuervo negro se detuvo en frente de una escuela alta, oscura, parecía abandonada pero la bruja savia que no lo estaba.

-a mi no me engañas fácilmente sangre.-dijo raven, levanto sus manos y dijo.- ¡encantus mostru mostru!- la escuela comenzó a transformarse en una escuela mas nueva, mas alta. – esta si es la nueva academia almeja.- dijo raven y rápidamente entro en ella. Cuando raen entro los pasillos estaban vacíos no había nadie pero ella no le dio importancia, ella ya sabia donde estaba sangre y salio volando velozmente hacia el. En el camino raven se cruzo a algunos villanos, pero esta los atacaba con su energía.

Raven llego hasta unas puertas enormes, las abrió chocándolas con una gran fuerza de energía negra. Pero cuando entro no había nadie, toda la sala estaba vacía.

-¡sangre donde estas!-grito raven mientras bajaba al suelo.

-siempre estoy con ustedes titanes.-dijo sangre quien salía detrás de unas sombras.-pero si solamente es la titán raven.

-¡donde esta Kid flash!- dijo raven mientras lo apuntaba con su mano en forma de puño y cubierto por energía oscura.- dímelo ya o lo lamentaras.

-a mi no me asustas niña, ya conozco todo sobre ti y tus amigos, y para ser franco tu raven me sorprendes.-hablaba mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio.-tu padre es un demonio legendario, ha destruido y matado gente, ha gobernado y es el origen del mal; pero tu raven tu eres una heroína…

-y que con eso…-dijo mirándolo con gesto molesta

-la cosa es pequeña es que tu te engañas a ti misma no sigues tus raíces demoníacas. Tú realmente eres la hija del demonio, y pretendes ser una heroína.- dijo y la miro fijamente.

-eso a ti no te importa.-

-claro que si mi niña.-dijo sangre y rápidamente le apunto diciendo.- ¡ENCANTUS OBTENUS!

-¡POTENCIO PROTECSION!- dijo raven y creo un escudo que la protegió del hechizo de sangre- nada de lo que me hagas me afectara, dile gracias a mi amigo flas.

-vaya creo que subestime a ese chico. Menos mal que ya no molestara

-a que te refieres. Dime donde lo tienes- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar.

-digamos que ahora el chico flash ya no podrá caminar mas.-al decir esto sangre encendió una pantalla que mostraba al chico flash tirado en un cuarto todo blanco.- que opinas de mi nuevo cuarto de tortura. En el caso de tu amigo velos el cuarto provoca que poco a poco su energía sea absorbida hasta no dejarle nada.

-pero si haces eso el…podría morir.- dijo raven mirando la pantalla.

-pues ese es el plan querido.-dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

.NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR.-a raven comenzó a aparecerle ojos rojos en su rostro y marcas por todo su cuerpo.- quiero que lo sueltes ahora o te juro que lo pagaras.

-no me asustas raven, creo que mas miedo te tengo…- sangre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que raven lo había atacado con un puño de energía.

-dímelo o te mato- raven lo miro con odio.

Sangre quien estaba en el suelo se levanto lentamente.-no me engañes…tu eres una titán y los titanes no lastiman a nadie…- raven volvió a atacarlo con mas fuerza.

-hoy no, hoy soy un demonio que busca venganza por la muerte de mi amigo y para rescatar a mi amigo veloz.-raven se acercaba cada ves mas a sangre- o me lo dices o veras.- raven levanto sus manos y del suelo salieron unos demonio que ella podía controlar. En ese momento por la puerta cruzaron sus amigos.

-¡raven detente!- grito su líder, pero esta no le dio importancia.

-déjame.-decía sangre a los demonios que lo tomaban mientras trataba de liberarse con sus hechizos, pero eran inútil.- ¡déjenme!

-tu elegiste tu destino, ahora dime a o te juro que no te gustara lo que haga.-

-¡raven no!- exclamo robin quien estaba luchando con uno de los demonio como sus otros tres amigos.-raven no lo hagas.- pero a ella no le dio importancia, levanto sus manos cubiertas por energía y dijo gritando.

-¡AZARAT MITRION SINTOSH, RETASU RETRASU! ¡INVOCO A LOS MAGOS QUE ME CUMPLAN LO QUE PIDO!-

-NO.-grito sangre mientras todo el cuarto comenzó a iluminarse y expandirse por todo el edificio.

Cuando los titanes y sangre abrieron sus ojos vieron que todo el edificio y los estudiantes que estaban en el habían desaparecido, todos estaban en medio de un terreno sin nada alrededor. Vieron que los titanes este estaban tirados en el suelo inconcientes, y que raven estaba sentada en el suela, ya normal, con Kid flash en sus piernas mientras este aun estaba inconciente.

-Hem raven, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- dijo chico bestia mientras el y sus amigos se acercaron a ella. Pero ella no respondió, solamente se quedo mirando a su amigo veloz.

-¡niña tonta que le has hecho a mi escuela!- dijo sangre gritando

-no me grites.- dijo raven sin mirarlo.

-raven que ocurrió.-dijo robin acercándose a ella.-estas bien.

-son tan molestos.-dijo aun sin mirarlos.-digamos que la escuela ya no esta, las leyes volvieron a hacer como lo eran antes, los villanos que sangre libero están todos en la cárcel. Digamos que algunas cosas volvieron a hacer como lo era antes.-dijo y se levanto dejando a su amigo suavemente en el suelo.-el solamente necesita descansar.

-pero amiga ¿pero como hiciste eso?

-fue el hechizo que me dio Kid flash

-pero… ¿creíamos que tu…?- dijo chico bestia pero raven se le adelanto

-creían que como estaba llevada por la ira y mis ojos y marcas habían aparecido iba a destruir la escuela o iba a matar a sangre… aunque la idea no era mala, pero no quería eso.

-raven lo lamen…-trato de hablar el joven maravilla.

-no me digas, ¡todos creían eso! ¡Nadie creía que aria lo contrario!... ya todo volvió como estaba antes…tu ciudad ya esta a salvo robin, tu Cyborg ya tienes a sangre y a abeja de vuelta; chico bestia ya no tienes que ir a la escuela y starfire ya tienes a tus amigos a salvo. Todos tiene lo que quería pero yo lo único que quería es que el este bien.-dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo inconciente.-y que Esteban estuviera aquí…

-pero rav...-cyborg

-tal vez si quería venganza, pero lo que mas quería es recuperar a mi amigo.-esta bajo la mirada.-nunca creí que pensaran eso de mi.-cuando esta termino de hablar rápidamente se transformo en un cuervo negro y se llevo a chico flash

**Todo vuelve a hacer como antes**

Todos los titanes se fueron hasta la torre llevando con ellos a los titanes este, y dejaron a sangre en la cárcel. Se quedaron viendo las noticias para ver que raven tenía razón, todo avía vuelto a hacer como antes.

-vaya raven tenia razón, todo es como antes.- dijo chico bestia viendo las noticias.

-si pero aun así, tiene derecho para estar enojada con nosotros.-dijo robin mientras miraba la ciudad por la ventana. En ese momento raven cruzo la puerta con una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja y con ella estaba su amigo veloz.

-hola chicos ¿todo bien?- dijo kid flash quien también estaba con una sonrisa.

-amigo flash.-dijo gritando la tamaraneana mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.-me alegro que ya estés bien, estábamos muy preocupado por ti.

-Star no lo estas dejando respirar.-dijo raven mirándola algo preocupada.

Starfire lo soltó y este se fue con los otros titanes, mientras raven se puso al lado de robin quien la miraba sin poder entender.

-hola.-dijo raven con una sonrisa.

-raven yo…-

-robin no importa, tienen razón en creer que iba a hacer eso.-esta soltó una risa.-para serte franca no hubiera sido mala idea.-voltio a soltar una sonrisa

-estas segura…- raven no le contesto, solamente lo beso.

-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

-si- dijo y la volvió a besar.

-vaya raven, creo que ya no estas molesta.-dijo flash mirándola con cara picara. Ella lo vio y salio volando a abrasarlo

-me alegra mucho de que estés a salvo.

-y a mi de que tu lo estés.- en ese momento los titanes este entraron a la sala principal.

-hola chispita y titanes ¿Cómo están?- dijo abeja sonriéndoles.

-¡ABEJA!- dijo gritando de la alegría la mitad robot. Y luego se sonrojo. Abeja salio volando hasta el y lo abraso.

-veloz, aqualat, mas y menos me alegra de que también estén bien.-dijo robin mientras se acercaba a saludarlos.

-¡MUY BIEN!-dijo chico bestia tratando de llamar la atención.-salvamos la ciudad, destruimos los planes de sangre, kid flash esta a salvo como los titanes este, ya no vamos a la escuela, tenemos nuevo alcalde que no es un loco corrupto, los villanos están en la cárcel de la cual no saldrán a menos que se escapen. Todo volvió a la normalidad y gracias a ¡los jóvenes titanes!

-y también a kid flash por dejarme el libro.- dijo raven mirando a su amigo verde

-y a tus locos poderes.-agrego el chico veloz

-muy bien… ¡que tal si hacemos una fiesta!- dijo chico bestia con gran felicidad. Todos aceptaron. Cyborg comenzó a hacer sus famosas hamburguesas mientras chico bestia se preparaba hamburguesas hechas de tofu; starfire y abeja hablaban; veloz y aqualat jugaban y mas y menos caminaban por toda la torre; raven y robin estaban en el sillón hablando.

-y como te sientes.-dijo la bruja.

-ahora de que todo esta mejor, mucho mejor y de que tú estas a salvo y ya no tienes heridas graves o simples…me siento excelente.-dijo y la volvió a besar. Luego todos los titanes se fueron a comer, como aun era de día los titanes este regresaron a ciudad de acero, mientras los titanes decidieron salir a pasera.

Cuando llego la noche cada titán se fue a su cuarto, menos una bruja que se fue al cuarto del joven maravilla; allí ella y el se dejaron llevar por un sentimiento que hace tiempo querían sentir.

-robin te amo.

-y yo te amo a ti.- en ese momento los dos se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento de sentir la piel del otro.

Al día siguiente cada titán se levanto a distinta hora; raven se despego y vio que al hombre que amaba aun estaba durmiendo, se levanto sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hasta la sala principal. Raven vio que fue la primera en levantarse, se preparo un te y se dirigió hasta el techo de la torre, ahí se puso en posición de loto y comenzó a flotar.

-azarat mitrion sintosh.-decía en voz baja mientras meditaba. Así estuvo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que esta comenzó a sentir que alguien se comunicaba a ella telepáticamente.

-raven eres tu…-escucho la bruja que alguien hablaba en su mente y se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

-madre hace tiempo que no te veía o escuchaba. ¿Ocurre algo?- le contesto telepáticamente la bruja a su madre.

-mi niña ahí algo importante que urlit quiere que te diga.

-que ocurre.

-recuerdas cuando arcanos manipulo a tu amiga, se apodero de tus poderes y casi destruye todo.

-si, algo provoco que eso no ocurriera y gracias a eso arcanos no volvió a apareces.-le contesto raven soltando una sonrisa.

-pues ese algo fue urlit. Sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, el congreso no quiso intervenir pero urlit se les negó y volvió el tiempo atrás y así impedir que arcanos salga de esta dimensión mandándolo a otra de la cual no podría salir.

-si… ¿pero que tiene que ver?

-pues…cuando urlit izo eso tuvo que sacrificar algo importante para el… la cosa es mi niña que algo malo se aproxima y no podemos ayudarte, tu sola tendrás que elegir la solución.

-me estas diciendo que tendré que sacrificar algo importante para mi…- la bruja comenzaba a preocuparse.

-lo siento raven, pero tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.-luego de esto la voz de la madre dejo de hablar en la mente de raven. Esta salio de su posición de meditación y comenzó a preocupase pero rápidamente cambio su cara de preocupación ya que sintió que robin se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ella.

-con que aquí estabas.- dijo robin entrando con una sonrisa.-buenos días.-dijo y le dio un beso. Luego ambos bajaron para desayunar, sus amigos ya estaban despiertos y Cyborg ya estaba cocinando

Cuando llegaron cada uno de sus amigos estaban haciendo distintas cosas; raven y robin se sentaron en el sillón para esperar que la comida este lista.

**Una nueva amiga y un nuevo problema**

Ese mismo día Cyborg y chico bestia se peleaban por quien cocinaba, starfire miraba la tele mientras robin y raven hablaban

-oigan no es de mala o apurada, pero ¿Cuándo va a estar el desayuno? Tengo hambre.-dijo raven mirando a los dos chicos mientras estos se mataban en la cocina.

-la comida estará lista cuando chico bestia deje de meter sus comidas en mi cocina.-decía cyborg mientras peleaba con el verde por una cuchara de madera. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que cyborg pudo ganarle a su amigo verde. Cuando la comida ya estaba casi lista comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia.

-quien es esta vez.-dijo starfire a robin mientras este tecleaba en la computadora.

-son los cinco de la colmena. Al parecer están robando una joyería no muy lejos de aquí.- dijo el líder.- ¡titanes en marcha!-dijo gritando y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Los demás titanes no tardaron en seguir a su líder; todos menos raven quien se quedo flotando cerca de la computadora.

-realmente tengo hambre.-dijo mientras se apresuro a seguir a sus compañeros.

Cuando los titanes llegaron al lugar del ataque, los cinco de la colmena yinx, Gizmo y mamonth estaban destrozando todo y robando; como era de costumbre de ellos.

-creo que esto ara juego con mi nuevos aretes.-decía yinx mientras se probaba un collar que había robado junto con unos aretes.

-¡yo creo que eso no es con tu estilo!

Los tres villanos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso y vieron que era raven quien estaba flotando con starfire y debajo de ellas estaban cyborg, robin y chico bestia.

-vaya pero miren son los jóvenes patanes.-dijo gizmo con una risa malévola.-ni crean que nos detendrán.

-¡eso ya lo veremos, jóvenes titanes al ataque!- dijo gritando robin y los cinco se lanzaron contra los villanos.

Robin y Cyborg se lanzaron sobre gizmo, este se elevo con su mochila robótica que de ella salieron patas metálicas; starfire comenzó a lanzarle esferas a mamonth desde el cielo mientras chico bestia se transformo en un dinosaurio y comenzó a pelear contra el, pero este era lo suficiente fuete como para poder pelear contra ellos dos sin ningún problema; mientras raven peleaba contra yinx. Esta le lanzaba todo tipos de cosas que encontraba con su poder, mientras yinx simplemente lo esquivaba y la contra atacaba con su poder de mala suerte. Así estuvieron hasta que yinx pudo tirar al suelo a raven.

-demonios, aun tengo mucha hambre.-dijo raven mientras escuchaba que su estomago gruñía del hambre.-tengo que apresurarme a terminar con esto.

-enserio crees que podrás derrotarme.-decía la chica de pelo rosa mientras se acercaba a raven atacándola. Raven creo un escudo con su poder y se elevo. En el cielo pudo ver a sus amigos pelar, noto que aun no había diferencia desde que había comenzado la pelea. Gizmo aun tenía la ventaja contra robin y Cyborg al igual que mamonth contra starfire y chico bestia.

-demonios-dijo rave mirando con detalle la pelea.-no puedo esperar mas.-esta se elevo mas y junto sus manos mientras que decía en voz alta- AZARATH MITRION ZINTOSH.-

Del suelo comenzaron a salir manos negras tomando a cada uno de los cinco de la colmena. Mamonth trato de soltarse pero no pudo; gizmo comenzó a disparar rayos mientras gritaba pero fue en vano; yinx trataba de esquivarlos hasta que por fin la mano negra la pudo sujetar. Los tres fueron encerrados en una esfera negra y luego electrocutados, también por energía negra, hasta que se desmayaron, luego fueron dejados en el suelo.

Cuando raven volvió al suelo sus amigos se quedaron mirándola asombrada.

-Hem…buen trabajo…-dijo la joven maravilla rascándose la cabeza con la mano.

-podemos irnos ya.-dijo raven y creo una esfera alrededor de ellos y los llevo hasta la torre.

-raven ¿esta todo bien?-dijo el líder quien estaba preocupado por ella.-porque nos trajiste a la torre.

-porque…TENGO HAMBRE.-dijo desesperadamente. Y después los cinco comenzaron a desayunar. Luego del desayuno como la alarma no sonó los titanes se fueron hasta el techo de La torre y ahí comenzaron a jugar hambol. Starfire, cyborg y raven eran un equipo contra chico bestia y robin.

-viejo eso no es justo. Ustedes son tres y nosotros solamente somos dos.-protestaba el chico verde.

-si pero conociendo a robin vale por dos o tres.-dijo raven con una sonrisa.-así que si vamos al caso ustedes son cuatro contra tres.- nadie dijo nada y robin se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro luego estos comenzaron jugar; al principio iba ganando el equipo de starfire, hasta que chico bestia se volvió a quejar.

-vamos, esto no es justo, ustedes son tres.

-de acuerdo chico bestia te lo facilitare.- dijo raven, comenzó a flotar y a decir.- ¡AZARAT MITRION SINTOSH!- mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus amigos veían como de ella salía otra raven pero con capucha verde.- muy bien aquí tiene otra yo.

-Hem ¿y como para que?- dijo el verde

-ella estará en su equipo y así serán tres.

-¡SI VAMOS EL EQUIPO BUENA ONDA GANARA!-dijo gritando la raven de la capucha verde.

-oye ella es una de tus personalidades ¿verdad?- dijo cyborg

-así es- dijo la raven verde.- y yo soy la mas competitiva de todas juntas... ¡POR ESO SE QUE VOY VAMOS A GANAR!

-raven porque les diste a tu personalidad mas competitiva…-dijo starfire.

-porque así chico bestia no se volvería a quejar.- dijo raven con cara de pocos amigos.- pero tu "valentía" estas con chico bestia y robin y… ¡NO QUIERO QUE LE HAGAS NADA!- Dijo gritándole a su personalidad.

-descuida cuando ahí algún tipo de competencia no me importa mas que ganar.

-Hem ¿raven porque le dijiste eso?- dijo el joven maravilla mientras se acercaba a ella.

-porque yo se como son mis personalidades sin un control. Solo digamos que cada una tiene algo malo para ti…pero en el buen sentido.- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa.

-¡muy bien comencemos a jugar!- dijo raven verde gritando con gran emoción

-creo que con esta raven si vamos a ganar.-dijo el verde con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los titanes y la raven verte estuvieron jugando durante unos veinte minutos hasta que comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia. Rápidamente todos salieron corriendo para ver quien era; era plasmus haciendo destrozos en el centro de jump city.

-¡VAMOS A DETENERLO AMIGO!- dijo gritando raven verde quien ya estaba por salir.

-¡tu regresas a qui!- dijo raven mientras sus ojos comenzaban a billar.- azarat mitrion sintosh- dijo y luego la raven verde entro en su mente y los cinco titanes salieron de la torre; chico bestia se transformo en un dinosaurio que volaba, starfire llevo en brazos a su amigo metálico y raven creo una esfera de energía y en ella iba ella y robin.

En el centro de Jump City...

Plasmus estaba destruyéndolo todo y bebiendo un camión de desechos cuando los titanes llegaron...

-¡Titanes al ataque! - Dijo el chico del antifaz

Chico bestia se transformo en un terodáctilo y se preparo para atracar

- Azarat Mitrion Sintosh... - Dijo la hechicera pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

-No será necesario, dejen que yo me encargue de esto...

Aparece una chica de cabello corto y negro, su piel era tirando para celeste, botas negras, un short corto negro con fucsia y una blusa negra...

La chica lanza un grito sonido que hizo que Plasmus explote y después lanzo un soplido somnífero, Plasmus cae dormido y regresa a su forma humana...

Todos los Titanes estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos...

- ¿Hamm Gracias? Y Ham quien eres - Pregunto intrigado el pelinegro

- A mi me dicen Camaleón pero ustedes llamarme Damy mi verdadero nombre es Damiana pero Damy me gusta mas.

- Y eso que hiciste fue... ¡increíble! ¿Esas son todas tus habilidades?- dijo intrigado el verde

-En realidad tengo muchas mas puedo volar y también... - Decía la chica pero fue interrumpida por Robin.

- Y ¿por que te dicen camaleón? - Pregunto Robin un poco preocupado

- Bueno... - Dijo parándose detrás de Chico bestia - Velo por ti mismo...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la chica de cabellos negros se había transformado en un clon idéntico de Chico bestia...

- Genial- dijo chico bestia

- Lo que nos faltaba... Ahora son dos- dijo la bruja soltando una sonrisa.

La chica, (Aun convertida en Chico bestia) se acerco a Raven y se transformo en ella...

- ¿Te parece mejor así? - Dijo aun con la forma de Raven y sonriendo

- ¿Y tienes todos sus poderes?- pregunto cyborg

- Azarath Miteon Sintosh... - Dijo mientras levantaba un auto con energía oscura damy.

-¿Pero Raven aun conserva sus poderes? ¿No se los abras quitado cierto?- dijo preocupado robin

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo tengo la habilidad de copiar no puedo quitarle los poderes a nadie

- Azarath Mitreon Zinthos... - Dijo y levanto un poste de luz con energía oscura - Es verdad, aun tengo mis poderes

-Vez... - Dijo tomando su forma original

.-Disculpa a Robin es que ase unos día tuvimos un problema con un tipo que robaba los poderes de los demás- dijo el mitad robot

- Entiendo no importa...

- ¿Responde por favor deseas ser mi amiga?- pregunto muy feliz la tamaraneana-

- Claro siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos.

- Cuéntanos. De donde eres ¿Y Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Cyborg

- Me gusta viajar por el mundo y así conocer personas y copiar más poderes. Nunca se sabe que clase de poder necesitaras contra un mountruo así que trato de tenerlos todos

- ¿Y tienes que convertirte en esa persona para poder usar sus poderes?- pregunto la bruja

- No claro que no lo de hace rato lo hice por diversión pero normalmente uso los poderes siendo yo misma. Así. - Dijo la chica camaleón transformándose en un elefante como lo ase Chico bestia y luego volviendo a su forma original

- Impresionante nueva amiga

-Bueno como ya debes saber nosotros somos los Jóvenes titanes yo soy Robin.

-Yo soy Chico bestia el gracioso del grupo... jajay Ella es Raven - Dijo apuntando hacia Raven que estaba a su lado derecho - Y el es Cyborg - Dijo y apunto con el dedo a Cyborg

- Y mi nombre es Starfire del planeta Tamaran

- Me alegra conocer a los famosos Titanes

- ¿Nos permitirías ver todas tus habilidades?- dijo algo curioso el líder de los titanes

-Si puedes entrenar con nosotros y así mostrarnos lo que tienes chica...- decía el metálico hasta que fue interrumpido.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema... además así podré conocer la famosa Torre T.

- Perfecto entonces vamos.- dijo raven flotando

En el patio de entrenamientos de la torre T...

- Waaw que pista de obstáculos - Dijo sorprendida - Pero estoy lista para ellos

- En realidad me gustaría que fuera una batalla...-dijo robin con una sonrisa

- ¿Batalla?- dijo sorprendida damy

- Contra nosotros cinco... claro si no es demasiado para ti...

- ¡Bromeas será genial! Me encantan las peleas Vamos a la acción Titanes

- ¿Estas lista? - Presunto sonriendo robin

- ¡Siempre!

- ¡Titanes al ataque!

Raven levanto una roca con sus poderes y la aventó hacia Damy, esta aplaudió fuerte y creo una onda expansiva que destruyo la roca.

Cyborg lanzo un disparo de su canon sonido por el lado derecho, al mismo tiempo que Starfire lanzo rayos de energía verde por sus ojos del otro lado.

Damy estiro los brazos y abrió las manos creando un campo de fuerza redondo y trasparente (Parecido al que hace Raven)

Robin se acerco con su bastón de metal y golpeo el campo de fuerza con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo sostenerlo. Y aprovechando que estaba desprotegida la golpeo con uno des sus típicos puñetazos de sonrío al darse cuenta de la fuerza de Robin dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para alejarse lo suficiente de el y lanzo aliento de hielo. Robin quedo congelado hasta el cuello.

Mientras ella estaba distraída burlándose de Robin, Chico bestia el golpeo por la espalda transformado en toro. Ella cayo al suelo y al levantarse alzo las manos y le aventó un rayo directamente que lo dejo tostado y se desmayo.

Cyborg el tomo por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas ella se rodeo de electricidad y le dio un toque eléctrico a Cyborg que lo aturdió unos segundos y después levanto la tierra, lo cubro y la endureció de modo que quedara atrapado.

Starfire y Raven lanzaron sus poderes de energía verde y oscura juntos hacia ella pero ella los manipulo con sus manos, se los regreso y estos golpearon a Starfire haciéndola caer al suelo

Raven comenzó a decir su hechizo pero Damy no la dejo terminar y la encerró en un campo de fuerza. Raven por mas que lo intento ninguno de sus hechizos la ayudo a salir.

- Jajaja fue muy divertido Titanes - Dijo muy alegre - Chasqueo sus dedos y libero a Robin, Cyborg y Raven. Luego se acerco a Starfire y la toco en el pecho cerro los ojos y la curo y después izo lo mismo con el tostado Chico bestia...

- Glorioso nueva amiga tienes unas habilidades sorprendentes

- Siii! Booya

- Sorprendente – dijo raven.

- Todavía no puedo creer que nos ayas derrotado a los cinco. Eres muy fuerte. Suerte que estés de nuestro lado y no en nuestra contra. - Dijo sonriendo pero ha la vez un poco preocupado

Luego de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron los titanes con su nueva amiga decidieron comer algo y luego pasaron un rato todos juntos. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo mas tarde damy les dijo.

-bueno titanes fue un gusto conocerlos pero ya me tengo que ir.

-¡espera!- dijo el líder de los titanes

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo damy

- bueno lo hemos estado hablando y queríamos que formes parte de los jóvenes titanes ¿Qué te parece?- dijo raven con una sonrisa

-¡enserio!- dijo muy feliz- me gustaría mucho.

-si, ahora aparte de amigas seremos amigas de hogar.-dijo muy feliz la tamaraneana.

-Umm...-damy bajo la mirada.- me gustaría ser un titán, pero…la cosa es que no me puedo quedar con ustedes, tengo familia a quienes siempre veo. Lo siento

-eso no importa, queremos que seas una de nosotros no importa si no vives con nosotros.-dijo robin mientras le daba un comunicador titán. Damy lo agarro y soltó una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias titanes.

-¿no te quieres quedar una noche?- dijo el verde suplicándole

-de acuerdo.-

-¡si!- gritaron de alegría Starfire y chico bestia

-ven amiga tengo que mostrarte a mi sedita- dijo y la tomo del brazo y salio volando y detrás de ella salio chico bestia. Dejando solos a raven, Cyborg y raven.

Oye viejo quieres jugar unas carreras.-dijo Cyborg a su amigo.

-claro-

- yo me iré a entrenar.- dijo raven mientras salio atravesando el techo.

Al llegar la noche todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, damy se quedo dormida en el sillón con unas buenas mantas. A la mitad de la noche una bruja de los titanes se levanto y se fue hasta el techo de la torre allí se quedo mirando como las olas chocaban contra las rocas de la isla, hasta que alguien entro y le dijo.

-¿acaso no puedes dormir?

Raven se dio vuelta y vio que era su nueva amiga.-a ti tampoco ¿verdad?

- soy de tener sueños ligeros, ¿quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-porque otra razón estarías acá a estas horas de la noche...-

Raven se le quedo mirando.- si te digo ¿prometes no contar nada?- damy asintió con la cabeza. Raven le contó todo lo que ocurrió ese mismo día a la mañana.- por esa razón es la que estoy aquí…trata de averiguar que me quiso decir mi madre.

-wau…eso es impresionante, no sabia que habían personas que pudieran controlar el espacio tiempo.

.en realidad los habitantes de Azarath no son personas exactamente, bueno los son pero personas que han controlado la magia desde generaciones…bueno menos yo…-

Damy puso cara de preocupada- ¿Qué ocurre raven?

-yo realmente no soy del todo humana- esta bajo la cabeza- mi padre es un demonio legendario…es trigon- damy se sorprendió.- no sabes lo horrible que se siente eso.

-porque lo dices, tus poderes son asombrosos

-eso no es cierto, mas de una ves es perdido el control de ello y e puesto en peligro a las personas que amo; ahora tengo mas control pero aveces me dejo llevar por la ira y mi lado maligno aparece y…

-raven tal vez tu padre sea un demonio y tu su reencarnación, pero tu elegiste usar tus poderes para el bien y ayudar a las personas, eso es lo que realmente importa. Tu eres sorprendente muchas personas se hubieran rendido, yo me hubiera dejado llevar por ellos. No debes dejar que te ganen…

-lose.-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.-me lo han dicho muchas persona y gracias al amor que siento por ellos puedo controlarlos mejor y no dejarme llevar. Pero aun así es algo con lo que tendré que vivir, pero se que si dejo de luchar contra ellos y lo acojo en mi ser podré controlarlo

-¡así se habla!- dijo damy levantando los brazos

-gracias.-dijo raven y la abrazo

-de nada raven.-mientras damy también la abrazaba- y con respecto lo que te dijo tu madre, tu sabrás que tendrás que hacer cuando eso se acerque, tal vez solamente se equivoco.-

Ambas chicas se quedaron en el techo un par de minutos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarles, entonces ambas chicas se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente como damy se les había unido y se iba a ir los titanes decidieron llevarla al sine, Cyborg invito a abeja ya que los demás titanes este no estaban, raven invito a Kid flash y Starfire invito a Erico. En el cine chico bestia se sentó con Starfire y Erico, a su lado se sentaron raven y robin, enfrente de ellos Cyborg y abeja y al lado de ellos kid flas y damy. En la mitad de la película chico bestia comenzó a tener hambre y se fue a comprar algo, pero cuando sus amigos lo vieron comenzaron a pedirle cosas; cuando el regreso le dio a cada uno las cosas que habían pedido.

Mientras todos veían la película raven comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los sonido de la película no la ayudaban, entonces esta se elevo y salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo de la sala... Robin se preocupo y el también salio de la sala.

-¡raven estas bien!- dijo preocupado robin.

-si, solamente me duele mucho la cabeza.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- si quieres ve, estaré bien

-claro que no.- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.- ¿quieres que regresemos a la torre?

-no, solamente necesito agua, me ayudas a levantarme.- dijo y el joven maravilla la ayudo y la llevo hasta una canilla donde ahí esta pudo mojar su cara y tomar una pastilla para el dolor que se compro.

-¿estas mejor?

-algo, vamos a ver la película.- dijo con una sonrisa que le costaba hacer, ya que aun le dolía la cabeza pero no quería preocupar al chico semáforo

En la sala del Cine...

La película termino y todos se levantan de sus asientos, pero abeja y kid flash tuvieron que irse rápido ya que habían recibidos señales de que ciudad de acero habían problemas.

-Bueno boy a comprar algo para el camino y les veo en el auto T- dijo chico bestia quien se fue con Cyborg. Mientras los demás titanes salen se iban hasta el auto t.

-Me ha parecido una experiencia gloriosa - Dijo la tamaraneana

-Cual fue tu parte favorita Star? - Pregunta el pelinegro

-La verdad es que me gusto toda Robin

-Y a ustedes Raven y Erico que les pareció

-Pues a mi...OH - Se quejo Raven mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-¿Te sientes bien Raven?-dijo su amiga

- Ah... - Se quejo - No - Grito mientras la cubría su propia energía oscura y tomaba forma de cuervo

Cras... Cras... (Sonido de tela rompiéndose) y el cuervo de energía oscura se rompió en pedazos

Raven había desaparecido solo dejando una peque a nube de humo...

-raven - dijo preocupado el chico semáforo

- ¡OH no! Se a desvanecido en el aire-dijo Starfire también preocupada-Que tal si la secuestraron los ovnis y la han trasportado a una dimensión alternativa donde ella la aran casarse con un extraterrestre y me piden que sea la madrina de Raven en la ceremonia matrimonial! O pobre amiga perdida en la dimensión alternativa - Grita la tamaraneana muy exaltada

-Hamm Star no creo que eso sea posible- dijo robin mirándola.- Bien Star vamos a tratar de mantener la calma. - Dijo y luego sintió que le tocaban el hombro – ¿Que pasa Erico?

Erico apunta con el dedo hacia el cielo y Star y Robin volotean haber

En ese momento llegan Cyborg y Chico bestia...

- Viejo, nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes. ¿Donde esta Raven?- dijo chico bestia

- Lo que paso es que Raven siempre había tenido en secreto a todas esas hermanas- Dijo la Tamaraneana apuntando hacia el cielo

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a 6 Ravens una de capa Amarilla otra de Verde otra de Rojo otra de Púrpura otra de Gris y otra de Naranja...

- Tal vez Chico bestia quiera explicarnos por que todo esto es su culpa- dijo Cyborg mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Chico bestia que hiciste…-dijo robin

-Hamm Hamm... no se de que estas hablando - Dijo muy nervioso el chico verde

-Chico bestia y yo ya habíamos visto estos Emoticones pero se quedaron dentro del espejo que transporta a la mente de Raven

- ¿Emoticlones?- pregunta Starfire sin entender.

-Entonces todo lo que necesitamos es ese espejo para regresarlas a toda y que regrese Raven- dijo robin chocando su mano en forma de puño con la otra.

-Pero accidentalmente Raven lo rompió el otro día, de hecho se corto con el, yo vi cuando se vendaba la mano y le pregunte. Dijo que había sido un accidente y eso es probablemente lo que ha causado esta bandada de Ravens- dijo el chico verde.

En ese momento aparece detrás de ellos la Raven inteligente...

-El espejo no es mas que un portal de una especie de ventana al subconsciente de Raven- dijo raven inteligente -nosotras somos piezas de Raven manifestaciones físicas de sus diferentes personalidades se podría decir - Dijo mientras limpiaba sus gafas

-Saludos pieza de Raven soy Starfire de Tamaran

-¿por que han escapado de la mente de Raven?-dijo cyborg

-Al parecer Raven tiene un problema que la a estado preocupando desde ayer y es uno grave según ella, pero no quiere decirles por que no quieren que se preocupe; este problema esta abarcando casi toda su mente-dijo inteligencia -Es por eso que me quede. Para decirle que Raven tiene que decirle que les diga lo que yo algo les dije…a por cierto por aya esta tímida.

-Yo quería ir a la bahía a conocer el agua pero estaba muy profunda y aterradora... Lo siento- dijo en voz baja tímida.

- Debemos de encontrar la manera de fusionarlas a todas y así vuelva a ser una sola Raven- dijo robin

Erico toco a Robin en el hombro y apunto hacia sus ojos; Luego se acerco a la Raven inteligente la miro a los ojos y se apodero de su cuerpo...

-¿Ere tu amigo Erico?- dijo la tamaraneana.  
- Si soy yo Starfire- dijo Erico quien estaba en el cuerpo de raven inteligente

- Claro con tu habilidad para apoderarle del cuerpo de los demás reuniremos a todas las Ravens - Dijo Starfire con asombro

-Tímida mira mis ojos por favor y no tengas miedo- dijo erico

- Bueno si no me va a doler esta bien - Dijo mientras lo miraba

Y entones Erico se apodero de su cuerpo y su capa se pinto de Amarillo a beige

- Yo estaba pensando construir una licuadora gigante y licuar a todas las Ravens pero esto es mejor- dijo cyborg rascándose la cabeza

- OH el amarillo y el gris han formado juntos un color beige camello que seria perfecto para el baño de la Torre T- dijo Starfire

En la ventana de un edifico se reflejaba la imagen de Erico...

- Yo puedo copiar la habilidad de Erico y apoderarme del cuerpo de alguna de las Ravens para llevarla a la torre- dijo damy

- Este bien hazlo- le contesto robin

- cada uno encuentre a cualquiera.-dijo el líder

- Y yo me are cargo de la roja- dijo damy- se que esa es la mas peligrosa

-Bien Titanes debemos encontrar a todas las piezas de Raven y llevarlas a la torre T lo más pronto posible.- dijo robin- Titanes al ataque

***Piezas de mi parte 2***

Los titanes se separaron y buscaron por la ciudad a las Ravens.  
Cyborg iba por la ciudad con Erico quien ahora tenía el cuerpo de Inteligente combinado con Tímida cuando...

- Erico mira es la Raven Verde- Dijo cyborg mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Valiente que estaba peleando con un alienígena verde con una que tenia una flecha en su camisa apuntando asía arriba

PAW! Raven le lanzo una patada en la cabeza y el Alien muy enojado presiono la flecha de su camisa y comenzó a crecer desmedidamente Valiente floto en el aire hasta llegar lo suficientemente alto para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas El extraterrestre callo al suelo y Valiente puso su pie sobre el con una sonrisa victoriosa...

-Buen trabajo Pero... ahora podrás venir conmigo a la torre- dijo cyborg

En ese momento se escucharon unas sirenas de policía...

-¿Que no escuchas la sirenas? Mientras hablamos algún inocente podría estar en peligro. Me necesitan- Dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire

Cyborg La tomo de la pierna impidiéndole que se fuera - Mira nena después podrás jugar a ser la héroe ahora necesito llevarte a la torre

-Tienes tres segundos para soltarme - Dijo muy enojada - Uno... Dos... TRES - Grito mientras le lanzaba una patada en la cabeza a Cyborg

-Ho... ¿por que hiciste eso? Me dolió muchísimo - Dijo mientras la miraba alejarse volando

Erico voló hasta ella- Bien esto tiene que acabar. Mira mis ojos ahora - Dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de ella.

-¿Que mire tus ojos? - Dijo mientras volteaba hacia el

Erico la miro y se apodero de su cuerpo. Su capa tomo un color verde limón...

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones robin buscaba por todos lados a Feliz y después de buscarla por un rato la vio, ella estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar y paseando muy alegre...

- Hamm... Raven? - Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella por atrás

Ella Volteo desesperada al escuchar la voz de ese chico maravilla y desesperada volteo y lo abraso - Te eh dicho alguna vez que eres muy... muy... guapo - Dijo con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a el

-raven necesito que vengas con migo a la torre.

-Para que podamos estar solitos y juntitos- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara –solo nosotros dos mi amor…

-raven vamos esta no eres tu.-dijo robin algo sorprendido

-claro que soy yo, la que piensa en ti las 24 horas del día.-decía con una gran sonrisa.- yo te amo, ¿tu me amas?

-vamos rae tenemos que ir.-

-Entones no te gusto- dijo mirando el suelo

-claro que si rae, solamente quiero que vengas con migo a la torre.

Raven feliz se le acerco cada ves mas hasta tocar sus labios con los de robin mientras su mano iba tocando su pecho, luego su ombligo y luego… pero el joven maravilla se alejo rápidamente

-Hem raven si me acompañas haremos lo que tu quieras.- dijo el joven maravilla algo nervioso.

-¡Sí!- dijo de la emoción y tomo a robin de la mano y salio volando con el.

Mientras tanto en un basurero de la ciudad... Starfire estaba esquivando la basura que le tiraba Tonta quien estaba revisando la basura...

-Amiga pieza de Raven naranja por favor debes venir conmigo a la torre... - Decía la tamaraneana pero fue interrumpida por una cáscara de plátano que le golpeo la cara

- Mira - Dijo sosteniendo en sus manos un calcetín viejo, sucio y apestoso - Esta casi en perfectas condiciones

-Por favor acompáñame a la torre - Dijo tapándose la boca y la nariz

-Y ahí abra basura

- Hamm si

-Entonces esta bien, vámonos- dijo raven tonta

En otre parte de la ciudad Damy había encontrado a Rabia pero era obvio que no iba a regresar por cuenta propia...

- Bueno es hora de que vengas conmigo a la torre- dijo damy

- Lárgate

-NO tengo tiempo vendrás por las buenas o por las malas

- Te atreves a darme ordenes ¡Te matare!

- OK Por las malas - Dijo sonriendo

Rabia trato de atraparla con energía oscura pero a Damy se le izo fácil sacarse. Damy abrió la palma de su mano hacia Rabia y le lanzo una onda expansiva que izo temblar el piso y que Rabia se tambaleara. Luego se acerco y la golpeo con fuerza y la izo caer al suelo

Rabia estaba exageradamente molesta y comenzó a levantar edificios autos etc. y los arrojaba hacia Damy

Damy solo sonrío y abrió los brazos y creo un campo de fuerza que izo explotar un auto y creo una nube de humo

De la nube salio Damy y se acerco con rapidez a ella y le toco con 2 dedos el pecho el hombro y la cabeza lo que dejo inmóvil a Rabia y aprovechando esto la miro a los ojos y se apodero de su cuerpo; Luego floto y se fue hacia la torre.

En la torre...

Todos ya estaban ahí y Robin estaba molesto soportando a Feliz y Tonta.

- Waaw esa licra verde que tienes te hace ver Sexy.-dijo feliz

-Yo creo que si pero ese antifaz, no estamos en Halloween.- dijo tonta

Robin estaba rojo como tomate y la vez furioso

-oye mi amor, dijiste que si venia con tigo aquí haríamos lo que yo quería.-dijo raven feliz mirándolo con cara de picara

-erico puedes unirlas ya.-dijo impaciente Robin

Damy salio del cuerpo de Rabia y antes de que alguna pudiera escapar Erico se apodero de sus cuerpos y las unió después sonó una explosión y Erico salio disparado volando. De entre la explosión salio Raven y todos fueron abrasarla.

- Gracias por ayudarme

- No es nada sabemos que harías lo mismo por nosotros- dijo robin- además solamente puedo amar a una raven, no a 6

-te dije que mas de una te molestarían mucho.-dijo raven riéndose

- Que bueno que estés bien nena- dijo cyborg

-Glorioso y ahora que te hemos traído de la dimensión alternativa no deberíamos hacer un banquete de pizza y golosinas poco saludables

-Siii fiesta de pizza- gritaron cyborg y chico bestia

Mientras damy y erico se despidieron y salieron de la torre. Starfire fue a buscar a sedita mientras cyborg y chico bestia llamaron a la pizzería, dejando solos a raven y robin.

-una de mis personalidades te abra dicho lo que me anda pasando ¿verdad?- dijo raven mirando hacia la ventana

-una de ellas nos contó algo, ¿Qué anda ocurriendo raven?

- no es nada, créeme.- dijo mientras se volteaban para mirarlo.

Robin no dijo nada y a los pocos segundos llegaron sus amigos con las pizzas y Starfire con sedita; luego de esto todos comenzaron a comer y cuando llego la noche cada titán se fue a su habitación incluyendo a la bruja. Mientras raven soñaba volvió a tener la comunicación que tuvo con su madre.

**El sacrificio**

Al día siguiente raven se despertó pero se quedo acostada en la cama.

-Mm... madre me estas volviendo loca…-dijo en voz baja.- que me estas queriendo decir. Así estuvo hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡RAVEN PROBLEMAS, VAMOS!- dijo robin mientras corría por el pasillo del cuarto de la bruja.

-creo que tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo la bruja mientras se levantaba y salio volando de su habitación.

Cuando los titanes llegaron a la ciudad quien estaba causando destrozos era el doctor cerebro

-pero miren quien decidió aparecer.-dijo el doctor cerebro con un gran sarcasmo-¡los jóvenes titanes!- el doctor cerebro era un villano reconocido, con su poderes creaba transportes, atacaba, etc.; eran parecidos a los poderes de raven, ero también era conocido por crear numerosas bombas muy poderosas.

-¡titanes ataquen! Dijo robin y cada titán se lanzo para atacar.

Cyborg le lanzaba con su cañón, mientras starfire le lanzaba esferas de energía de sus manos y sus ojos, raven le lanzaba todos los objetos que encontraba, chico bestia le transformo en un dinosaurio y robin peleaba con sus discos. El doctor luz solamente esquivaba todos los ataques de los titanes, hasta que en un momento desvió su mirada hacia un objeto raro, soltó una son risa y se elevo lo más alto que pudo.

-bueno titanes este ya es el adiós. Si no se habían dado cuenta la pelea que tuvimos me sirvió para que ustedes estén distraídos y mi bomba atómica se terminara de cargar.- cuando termino de decir esto los titanes miraron el objeto extraño y era cierto, eso era una bomba atómica.- toda su ciudad explotara y desaparecerá, luego yo creare mi nuevo imperio aquí; espero que se diviertan explotando.-dijo y abrió un portal y desapareció.

-¡tenemos que detrás de el; raven abre un portal!- dijo robin gritando.

-¡viejo primeros tenemos que desactivar esta bomba o toda la ciudad desaparecerá!- dijo cyborg alterado.

Robin se quedo mirando a su amigo metálico algo molesto y le dijo.-cyborg comienza a desarmarla, raven trata de rastrear a cerebro-

-¡y que crees que estoy haciendo!- dijo Cyborg mientras trataba de desactivar la maquina- ¡esta cosa es muy complicada!-

-robin no lo siento, y tampoco puedo saber donde fue su ultimo rastreo- dijo raven

-¡RAVEN SIGUE TRATANDO!- grito el joven maravilla preocupado por la situación.

-viejo no le grites.- dijo chico bestia.

-lo siento raven.-dijo robin mientras se fue al lado de su amigo robot

-cyborg ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-no muy bien, esto es tecnología de otra dimensión.- dijo cyborg mientras comenzó a tocar unos cable; pero accidentalmente este provoco que a la bomba nuclear se le retaran uno cuantos minutos.

-¡no!- dijo robin-solamente quedan cinco minutos, ¡CYBORG DATE PRISA!

- si la bomba no es desactivada toda nuestra linda ciudad será desaparecida.- dijo preocupada starfire.

**Raven Pro.**

En ese momento en el que mi amiga starfire hablo, comprendí lo que me estaba diciendo mi madre con "el sacrificio". En azarat ella y urlit tuvieron que sacrificar algo para ayudarme, y ahora yo tendré que sacrificar algo para salvar la ciudad, la vida de mis amigos y la vida del hombre a quien amo.

**Fin de raven Pro.**

La hechicera se quedo unos segundos pensando y mirando a sus amigos, miro el cielo y luego otra ves a los titanes.

-starfire sabes que tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y mi hermana.- dijo raven con una ligera sonrisa. Su amiga simplemente se le quedo mirándola.- cyborg tú siempre me cuidaste y me quisiste como un hermano menor; chico bestia tus chistes no son graciosos, pero en algunas ocasiones si lo eres. –dijo soltando una risa.

Se acerco a robin tomo sus manos.- robin tu eres el hombre que mas amo, eres el que me demostró que si puedo ser amada.- bajo la mirada y la levanto.- nunca me olvides y nunca olvides que te amo mucho.- cuando termino de hablar esta lo beso se alejo de el, se coloco la capucha con su energía, se elevo y con su magia tomo la bomba.

-¡raven que estas haciendo! – dijo robin estirando su mano hacia ella.

-robin no ahí mucho que pensar, la bomba explotara y no quiero que nadie muera.-dijo y se alejo volando. Starfire trato de seguirla pero raven creo un escudo alrededor de sus amigos.

-¡RAVEN NO!- grito robin.- no lo hagas.

-amigos ustedes sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarme cuando mi padre apareció…déjenme hacer lo mismo por ustedes.-dijo raven telepáticamente a sus amigos.

-pera raven esta bomba te matara.-dijo cyborg.

-lose…llámenlo un sacrificio...- los titanes comenzaron a atacar al escudo. Pero no pudieron conseguir nada, lo único que pudieron ver era como su amiga se alejaba con una bomba lo mas lejos que podía. Robin tomo su comunicador y comenzó a llamarla.

-¡raven para, por favor…debe de haber otra solución!-

-no robin no la ahí. La bomba explotara y no quiero que mueran…yo estaré bien…te amo.- fue lo ultimo que los titanes pudieron escuchar de su amiga; esta apago su comunicador y, ya muy lejos de la ciudad trato de lanzar la bomba y estallo.

-¡RAVEN!-grito starfire mientras coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su líder mientras este se quedo mirando como la bomba se expandió por todo el aire, mientras el escudo desaparecía. Todos los titanes se quedaron en silencio y aun mirando el cielo con la esperanza que si amiga apareciera; hasta que robin decidió hablar

-titanes quiero que comiencen a buscar algo cualquier cosa de raven.-dijo y se fue caminando. Starfire comenzó a bolar tratando de encontrar algo, cyborg se subió a su auto y comenzó a hacer un rastreo de su hermanita bruja, chico bestia se transformo en un sabueso y comenzó a olfatear a su amiga; mientras robin estaba en su motocicleta buscando algún rastro de raven, así estuvieron hasta que comenzó a anochecer, los titanes se reunieron en la torre.

-viejo buscamos por toda la ciudad, hice todos los rastreos, chico bestia olfateo hasta en las alcantarillas…el metálico bajo la mirada…-pero…

-lo único que encontramos fue esto.- dijo la tamaraneana mientras le daba un collar con un anillo en el. Robin lo tomo y se quedo mirando.

-¡no lo acepto!- dijo algo enojado se dio vuelta y se fue hasta su moto y comenzó a manejas hasta la ciudad hasta llegar a un desierto el cual estaba mas lejos. Robin se subió en una colina y se quedo ahí hasta que comenzó a anochecer y se quedo dormido; cuando robin despertó comenzó a ver una figura similar la cual flotaba en frente de el

-ra…raven…

-no quiero que estés así, robin quiero que seas feliz…-dijo la figura que comenzaba a tomar la forma de raven.- no quiero que trates de buscarme para al final darte cuenta de que sabes que estoy…

-¡no lo digas!...raven yo se que estas viva, solamente tengo que encontrarte. Prometo que…

-no robin…aun que sea duro para los dos…quiero que seas feliz, enamórate ama a alguien mas…- la figura comenzó a alejase hasta que desapareció

-raven…- el joven maravilla se quedo ahí hasta que amaneció, al otro día volvió a la torre pero no le dijo nada a sus amigos.

Mientras en una isla muy lejos de la ciudad gótica, unas monjas caminaban por un pequeño parque asta que encontraron a una chica de pelo largo y violeta, con su ropa remera y rota, con piel gris. Las monjas vieron que esta chica estaba inconciente, entonces la tomaron y la llevaron hasta la escuelas de monjas allí le curaron algunas heridas y la recostaron en una cama.

-me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido.-dijo una de las monjas susurrando.- y de donde será, jamás la e visto por esta isla.

Pasaron dos días desde que la chica (raven), estuvo inconciente en la casita de las monjas; ellas le cambiaban las vendas, y le lavaban la cara, hasta que un día la chica comenzó a despertar. Las monjas se le quedaron viendo como la chica abría los ojos y miraba todo a su alredor mientras las monjas no decían nada; hasta que una decidió romper el silencio.

-querida ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, eres de por aquí, como te llamas?- la monja se le quedo mirando mientras la chica solamente no decía nada.

-no…no lose…-dijo la chica. Las monjas se quedaron asombradas.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, porque tengo esta ropa…quien soy?

-querida te hemos encontrado hace dos días tirada en una plaza, estas herida y con esa ropa.-dijo una de las monjas sentándose al lado de la chica.-no eres de por aquí, jamás te hemos visto. Lo único que encontramos cuando te encontramos fue esto.- dijo mientras le daba un collar con forma de cuervo negro. Ella lo tomo y comenzó a mirarlo.

-¿te recuerda algo?- dijo la monja

-no….-dijo y siguió mirándolo, hasta que en la parte de atrás encontró unas palabras grabadas "rechael te amo".- creo que me llamo Rachel.-dijo y bajo el collar.-…pero quien…

Las monjas se sentaron al lado de ella y comenzaron a consolarla.

**Una nueva vida**

Pasaron los días y racheal comenzó a ir a una escuela no muy lejos de la casita de las monjas, se izo de amiga de unas chicas y se enamoro de un joven chico llamado joe. Ella buscaba información de su vida, iba a doctores que la podrían ayudar a recuperar su memoria o algo de su vida, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno.

Un día de sol Rachel estaba en el parque con dos de sus amigas, Sara y Paola; las tres chicas se sentaron en una banqueta mientras Rachel miraba el collar de cuervo negro.

- aun sigues teniendo esa cosa Rachel.-dijo sara mientas se tapaba el sol con la mano- por cierto te queda muy bien el pelo corto.

-gracias ya me estaba molestando tanto pelo.-dijo con una sonrisa.-y aun tengo este collar es el única cosa de vi mi vida…aunque no lo pueda recordar.

-aun sigues con ese tema, rae no te enojes pero si estuvieras desaparecida por un cuanto tiempo yo pondría noticias sobre ti, además tu nombre no aparece en ninguna noticia de gente desaparecida; y si ese chico que te puso "te amo" también te andaría buscando.-dijo su amiga Paola.

-tal ves no es un chico, tal vez una madre o amigo…o familia… no puedo olvidarme de tratar de recuperar mi memoria, no puedo…no quiero…-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¡muchas gracias por arruinarnos el día Paola!- dijo sara mientras la miraba con mala cara.

-lo siento rae…

-no ahí problema…saben hace unos días he comenzado a dibujar…desde que tuve esos sueños me despierto y comienzo a dibujar...- dijo y de su mochila saco un cuaderno con dibujos.-miren

Sus amigos comenzaron a mirar los dibujos de racheal.

-wau si que tienes talento para dibujar-dijo la rubia.

-pero porque siempre dibujas a las mismas personas…-dijo Paola.-a la misma chica peli roja, el chico con orejas puntiagudas, el que tiene parte metálicas y al chico que tiene antifaz…

-si y a ese chico de antifaz lo has dibujado muchas veces.

-si lo se…- dijo Rachel y en ese momento un arbusto cerca de ellas estallo provocado por una energía negra.

-¡ha!- gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.- ¡que fue eso!

-no lose, pero me tengo que ir que de en verme con joe en el cine en media hora

-mmm...-dijo sara poniendo cara de picarona.-menos mal que querías recuperar tu memoria, y que tal si la persona que te dio esa pulsera era tu novio…

-pues…-rachel desvío la mirada.-tu lo dijiste si me quisiera me tendría que estar buscando.-dijo eso y salio corriendo despidiéndose de sus amigas. Mientras en la ciudad jump cyti los titanes aun seguían doloridos por la muerte de su amiga, menos robin quien demostraba frialdad cada ves que hablaban de raven, trataba de no pensar en ella distrayéndose con puros entrenamientos, aunque en ocasiones tomaba su motocicleta y se iba al desierto y se quedaba ahí por horas.

Así pasaron los días para los titanes y para rachel el la pequeña y lejana isla, hasta que pasaron dos semanas prácticamente un mes. En jump city los titanes recordaban a su amiga con felicidad, recordaban que ella dio su vida para salvarlos a todos, para robin era lo mismo pero aun así la extrañaba. Mientras en la pequeña y lejana isla rachel comenzó a tener sueños más extraños y en algunas ocasiones cuando hablaba de esto con sus amigas barias cosas explotaban.

Un día rachel estaba en la casita de las monjas recostada en su cuarto. Cuando se despierta de golpe algo alterada, esta salio corriendo hasta buscar a la monja superiora. Cuando la encontró le dijo.- monja superiora necesito hablar con usted.

-adelante mi niña.

-usted sabe que últimamente e tenido esos sueñas raros, con personas raras.- la monja asintió con la cabeza.- la cosa es que hace dos noches e estado soñando con un mismo lugar…"ciudad gótica"…creo que así se llama; bueno creo que tal vez en ese lugar encontrare algo de mi vida

-rachel me estas pidiendo si puedes ir hasta allá.-la chica asintió- ¿estas segura de esto?

-pues he estado dibujando a las mismas personas cada ves que me despierto, tal vez sean algo de mi vida ¿Por qué otra razón los dibujaría?

-ha…mi niña ni con todos los santos te sacarían esa locura que tienes en tu cabeza.-dijo la monja mientras le tocaba la cabezo y soltaba una sonrisa.-de acuerdo puedes ir, pero debes prometerme de que iras con tus amigas y ese chico y que me llamaras cuando llegues.

-claro que iré con mis amigas, pero joe esta enfermo no creo que pueda ir. Muchas gracias.-dijo y la abraso

Al día siguiente rachel, sara y Paola ya estaba en el aeropuerto el cual los llevaría hasta ciudad gótica. Las chicas tuvieron tres horas de viaje en el avión, mientras cada una pasaba el rato con algo. Sara se durmió escuchando música, Paola se quedo mirando una película, mientras rachel quien le había un acierto un poco lejos de sus amigas paso el tiempo dibujando al mismo chico que aparecía en sus sueños y un gran edificio con forma de "T".

-¿Qué le parecen estos dibujos?- dijo rachel a un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ella, pero el hombre parecía chino o japonés. Este se la quedo mirando a la chica.-le parece ¿exagerado?, tal vez lo sea, pero es que e estado soñando con esta persona hace tiempo.-ella seguía hablando mientras el chino la miraba.-es que no puedo ignorarlo tal ves tenga que ver algo con mi otra vida…vera yo perdí la memoria y lo único que tengo es un collar con forma de cuervo negro.- dijo y le mostró el collar.- me dirijo a ciudad gotita, ahí tal vez encuentre algo de mi…pienso que talvez alguien me debe estar buscando…digo…a alguien le tengo que importar…¿no?-termino de hablar y bajo la cabeza.

El chino se quedo en silencio unos segundos y le dijo.- bueno niña tu debes seguir lo que te dicte tu corazón y no en lo que te digan lo demás. El corazón sabe lo que tú realmente quieres.-

Rachel soltando una sonrisa dijo.- muchas gracias.- después de esto las personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, rachel aprovecho la ocasión y se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

-¡Ho, miren el avión comenzó a decender un poco y se pueden ver algunas ciudades!- dijo Paola

-eso es porque ciudad gótica esta cerca de ciudad jump city.- le contesto sara. En ese momento unos focos del pasillo explotaron por causa de una energía negra.

-Umm, parece que tuvieron un accidente con unos focos.-decía rachel mientras miraba.- ¿jump city?, jamás la había oído

-si, dicen que ahí viven los jóvenes titanes- dijo Paola

-¿los jóvenes titanes?- dijo rachel y unos cuantos focos mas comenzaron a estallas y algunas maletas salieron de su lugar.- ¿Quiénes son?

-según unos chicos que terminaron la escuela y fueron de vacaciones por aquí, son un grupo de jóvenes chicos que pelean contra villanos o marcianos. Dijo sara. En ese momento cuando rachel escucho lo que dijo su amiga comenzaron a explotar todo tipo de cosas en el avión por causa de energía negra.

-pasajeros del avión.- decía una de las azafatas del avión por un micrófono.- devino a los accidentes extraños que están ocurriendo el capitán a decidido decender el avión por causas de seguridad para ustedes y el personal, muchas gracias.

-y adonde se supone que estamos señorita- dijo uno de los pasajeros

-estamos en ciudad jump city- dijo la azafata. Luego el avión se dirigió hasta el aeropuerto de jump city y todos comenzaron a bajar, cuando rachel sara y Paola bajaron sara dijo.

-creo que deberemos tomar un colectivo hasta ciudad gótica.

-saben que esta ciudad parece linda, podríamos visitarla antes de irnos, ¿no lo creen?- dijo rachel mientras miraba la gran ciudad

-¡yo digo que si!- dijo con emoción Paola.- quiero ver si podemos ver a los jóvenes titanes, dicen que el líder es guapo.

-de acuerdo pero primero tendremos que buscar un hotel.- dijo sara y así lo hicieron las tres chicas se fueron hasta un hotel y alquilaron una habitación para dejar sus cosas, allí rachel llamo a la monja superiora y le contó todo lo ocurrido y lo que harían; después las tres chicas comenzaron a ir a distintos lados de la ciudad recorriendo y viendo todo. Las tres chicas se fueron hasta una pizzería para descansar y comer un poco.

-saben siento que ya estuve en este lugar o que lo e visto.-dijo rachel mirando el edificio

-tal vez viniste aquí antes de que pierdas la memoria.-dijo su amiga sara; en ese momento, antes de que pidieran la pizza, se escucho una gran explosión.

-¡que abra sido eso!- dijo sara.

-¡creen que habrán sido los titanes!- dijo Paola sorprendida

-tal vez.

-¡tenemos que ir, quiero ver al líder!- dijo Paola y salio corriendo dejando a sus dos amigas.

-¡Paola espera podría ser peligroso!- grito sara pero ya era tarde su amiga ya estaba lejos

-será mejor que vallamos con ella.- dijo rachel y ambas chicas salieron detrás de su amiga. Cuando llegaron encontraron a su amiga y vieron que ella estaba en lo cierto, los titanes estaban peleando con un mounstro totalmente hecho de piedra. Rachel se quedo mirando a uno de los titanes, hasta que el mounstro hecho de piedra tomo a un rinoceronte verde y lo lanzo cerca de donde estaban las tres chicas.

-¡chicas tenemos que irnos de aquí esto puede ser peligroso!- dijo sara asustada. Pero rachel se quedo mirando como el rinoceronte verde se volvía a transformar en un chico verde, este se sacudió la cabeza y vio a la chica que lo miraba.

-¡RACHEL VAMONOS!- dijo Paola gritando, esta se dio vuelta y salio corriendo

-raven…-dijo el chico verde susurrando y luego volvió a la pelea con sus amigos. Cuando la pelea termino y los titanes ganaron, chico bestia se fue rápidamente a la computadora principal de la torre y comenzó a hacer una búsqueda.

-¿Qué estas buscando amigo verde?- dijo la tamaraneana juntando sus manos, detrás de ella estaba cyborg y robin.

-¡no me lo vana acreer pero vieron cuando Zinder blog me lanzo sobre una pequeña multitud!- los tres titanes asintieron con la cabeza.- bueno ¡vi a raven!-. Todos los titanes se quedaron en silencio y asombrados, no podían creer lo que su amigo verde decía.

-vestita estas seguro de eso.-dijo cyborg

-claro que estoy seguro, era raven. Raven esta viva, ¿no les alegra eso?

-chico bestia raven murió.-dijo robin algo serio- ella desapareció dio su vida para salvarnos.

-¡como puedes saber eso, jamás encontramos su cuerpo!- la respuesta de chico bestia puso incomodo a robin

-amigo chico bestia si crees que era raven porque no esta aquí con nosotros.-dijo starfire tratando de calmarlo.

-no lose, ella salio corriendo cuando unas chicas la llamaron, le dijeron "rachel"

Robin se asombro ese era el verdadero nombre de raven.-necesito dar un paseo.-

-viejo te sientes bien.- dijo cyborg, pero robin no dijo nada solamente salio de la sala y se fue hasta su moto y comenzó a andar por la ciudad mirando a grupos de chicas que encontraba con la esperanza de que su amigo verde tenga razón.

-me pregunto si chico bestia estará en lo correcto.-dijo robin mirando hacia el suelo mientras paraba en frente de una pizzería en ese momento escucho una risa muy familiar para el, rápidamente levanto la cabeza para ver y vio a tres chicas que iban caminando y una de ellas era raven.

-¡raven!- dijo y se le quedo mirando. La chica no se percato de esto hasta que una energía negra izo que una planta, que estaba enfrente de ellas, explotara provocando que rachel girara su cabeza en dirección en donde estaba robin mirándola.

-¡Ho miren es el líder de los titanes!- dijo sara y salio corriendo en dirección de robin, sus dos amigas salieron de tras de ella – hola me llamo sara y estas son mis amigas Paola y rachel, ¿tu como te llamas?- dijo, pero robin solamente se quedo mirando a rachel

-raven…- dijo robin quien ya estaba fuera de la moto y sin su casco y mirándola- raven ¿eres tu?

-¿que?, no mi nombre es rachel no raven.- dijo soltado una sonrisa

-raven no me recuerdas…

-¿acaso te conozco…?

-raven…soy robin…

-oye rachel…este chico es muy parecido a las personas que dibujaste- dijo Paola susurrándole en el oído a su amiga.

-¿¡que, no!? Déjame ver.- dijo y saco su cuaderno de dibujos y vio que su amigo tenía razón. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, nade decía nada hasta que rachel decidió hablar.- tu me conoces…sabes quien soy…

-raven soy robin, claro que me conoces.-

Las tres chicas se quedaron asombradas y en especial raven, esta soltó una lagrima de alegría y dijo- conoces a mi familia…sabes quien soy…yo…yo…-la chica no pudo terminar de Cabral ya que se lanzo sobre robin y lo abraso y susurrándole al oído le dijo.- gracias


End file.
